Five Nights At Freddy's: Drabbles
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Pretty much the entire summary at the top. Rated T for my paranoia and possible future drabbles being more fitting of the rating then the first one Drabble 1: Mike get's sick one night and the animatronics have a meeting on what they should do with him. Drabble 2: Mike's date get's interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Drabble 3: Bonnie's guitar has a broken string.
1. Decisions

Okay so recently I've kinda gotten into the Five Nights At Freddy's game, haven't played yet but really wanted to draw the characters... then this story idea popped up so I typed this up on Google Doc's as a drabble (might make more for this) Anyways hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

"Everyone, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzerias first ever night time meeting," a well tailored young looking man with brown hair started. Had anyone decided to take in every detail they would have noticed the animatronic looks to the brown haired man and the three surrounding him as well as the robotic bear ears under his top hat and the glow of his blue eyes.

"Yar, remind me why I came out of me cove fer this?" A tall animatronic man in a pirate's outfit, with fox ears and tail asked, resting his cheek on his exposed metal hand while adjusting the hook on his other one.

"Because the first night in forever, there is no guard around Foxy. Something about Mike being sick and not being able to find a replacement in time," the bear man replied, causing surprised glances from each of the three before him.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's let loose and party for once!" an animatronic male with purple hair and large bunny ears exclaimed with excitement, his purple tail coat flapping with each movement he made.

"I can finally start testing new recipes without having to worry about that guard watching my every move or having to stuff him into uniform!" the only girl chirped, the long sleeves of her yellow dress being pulled in so she could have access to her hands freely.

"Chica, Bonnie calm yourselves there is plenty of time for that. But for now I say we should all try to think of something for tomorrow."

"Freddy, come on, get your mic-pole out of your rump and let loose on these plans. This is practically our first day off since… since we opened in 1984!" Bonnie thought before he exclaimed earning a sigh from the ring leader.

"I know, but lately I dare say… We've never really had plans for if the guards are able to fully utilize their new uniforms," Freddy admitted causing a silence to fall over the animatronics.

"They… would be part of the show right?" Bonnie questioned, not really sure himself if that was the correct answer.

"That's what I thought as well till I had an epiphany the other night… what was it… Michael's sixth night? Well, what would we position him as if we were to get him into his suit this upcoming week?" A new silence fell over the group as they all got to thinking before Chica let out an excited squee.

"He could help me with kitchen duty! I've always wanted a cooking buddy to make new recipes to bring in more children!" Chica bounced in excitement, her short blond locks moving as freely as her.

"What? No way, the dude should join me in playing the music!" Bonnie argued as he pulled his guitar out for emphasis. "I'm kinda tired being the only one with an instrument in the group."

"Now, now, let's not fight about this yet. After all it should be obvious he would be a great protege to yours truly," Freddy smirked a little in his own vanity earning two "HEY'S" from the purple and yellow animatronics.

"Ye all be stupid sea squids," Foxy spoke up in a bored tone, or rather as bored as his voice box could make him sound. All eyes turned to the sol resident of the closed down section of the pizzaria.

"Well then what would you suggest be his position?" Freddy asked quirking his brow at the worn down looking animatronic. The pirate grinned, his sharp metal teeth flashing as he did.

"I already claimed him fer Pirates Cove on night four," this earned many surprised looks from all three of the main animatronics.

"WHAT?!"

"BUT HE'S MY COOKING BUDDY!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"HOW DID YOU CLAIM HIM ALREADY?!"

"I was this close ta bringing him ta the storage for his suit, but then six rolled on by and I couldn't finish the job," Foxy shrugged as he played with a strand of his long red hair.

"Well then what are you going to do with the man?" Bonnie asked, feeling disappointed at losing a fellow instrument player while Chica glared with a strong purple gaze and Freddy looked genuinely curious. Foxy grinned again with a devilish look in his single golden eye.

"He be me stolen booty, every pirate needs a treasure after all. Plus he got a fine booty," Foxy replied while the last part was spoken more quietly. This earned him three varying reactions, absolute shock as well as a bit of disgust from Freddy, confusion from Bonnie and a gasp from Chica.

"Foxy… WHAT THE ACTUAL EVER LIVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR PROGRAMING?!" Freddy yelled at the pirate who just shrugged it off.

"Nothing matey. I'm a pirate, I steal booty and since the guard had a nice booty I thought I'd steal it."

"Foxy if this is another one of your crude jokes I swear-"

"What ye'll do something worst than what happened in '87?" Freddy cringed at the reminder of one of the darkest days at the pizzaria.

"No, but I CAN rip your curtains up!"

"Ye wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Foxy!"

While this exchange was going on Bonnie noticed the dreamy look on Chica's face.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"I'm just picturing it now. Freddy coming in and taking the guard when he's at his most vulnerable when suddenly Foxy comes in out of the shadows and swipes the man away, then the two run away together and get married! Oh it's so beautiful I could just, just, EEEK~!" Chica squeed clutching both of her cheeks in her freed hands at every last one of her thoughts.

Meanwhile that very same night a sick night guard had a very, very bad feeling about heading to work tomorrow.

"Hey Fiona?" Mike asked as he called his girlfriend with his phone.

"Mike? Ugh, what's wrong? Another nightmare about the pizzeria?"

"No, I just get the sudden sense that if I head in tomorrow that I might relive my almost death on night four but with more then leaving with a butt grope and shattered pride," Mike shivered earning him a sigh from Fiona on the other end.

"Mike, for the last time they are animatronics. They aren't alive and the fox one you told me about isn't going to rape you! Hell they don't even have feelings so get over it."

"... A-Alright… Oh and Fiona?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Wanna go on a Date tomorrow? I'm starting to feel a bit better now."

"Sure, just don't talk about your phobia of 'Living Animatronics that want to either kill, eat or rape you' the entire time."

"I'll try. Night hun."

"Night babe."

* * *

No I don't really ship FoxyXMike completely but I like the thought of a one-sided Possessive!FoxyXMike while Mike has a girlfriend and Chica is a supporter to Foxy's relationship advances, Bonnie questions the shit out of things and Freddy... well you've read it. Also don't hate the OC I just liked the idea of Mike actually having a social life as well as a girlfriend.


	2. Senses

Holy crap fastest time I've ever updated something! Ahem anyways after the first Drabble I just had a new idea for a second one... kind of like a continuation from the first one but some of the things in this will cross over into the next ones for expansive idea reasons

* * *

It was the lunch rush time at the old pizzeria when Mike went out on a date with his girlfriend of two years, Fiona. The two were trying to avoid the man's place of work, in conversation and physically due to the increased stress that poor Mike had over it. The best way they found was to go to the town's ice-cream parlour, then the park.

"Isn't this nice Mike?" Fiona asked as she ate her own ice-cream. The still tired brunette in front of her seemed to be lost in his own ice-cream, a mint chip for specifics. "Mike?"

"Huh, oh sorry… I spaced out," Mike rubbed the back of his neck and that was when Fiona noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep," Fiona suggested, worrying about her boyfriend.

"No, no, really I'm fine," Mike assured causing the girl to sigh.

"If you say so…"

"So… how has your job been?" Mike asked.

"Well it's not all it's cracked up to be. I do make good tips though so it's not all that bad."

"Those Bartending classes paid off didn't they," Mike smiled.

"That they did," Fiona smiled back. How she missed these normal conversations, also known as the ones without the paranoid talk of crazy animatronics or a robot fox-man wanting to get in her boy friends pants. Fiona put her hand around Mike's as they both smiled.

Meanwhile in the Pizzeria the pirate fox, who is normally kept shut down during the day somehow booted up quickly with one thought on his mind.

_Someone be touching __**me **__booty! _A rare scowl crossed the normally turned off animatronic before he seemed to realize, he was on during the morning hours and in free roam. Curious, Foxy tested it a bit with simple finger motions at first then actually walking around in his cove a bit. Foxy grinned that he seemed to be freed for once before pausing and deciding to check something. The tall animatronic snuck his way over to the Pirate Cove curtains and peeked out, only to see none of the others acting on anything other than their morning routine programs. Well it seemed that way till he noticed a motion signal from Freddy that wasn't part of the routine but he was keeping to it anyways for the kids. They were all free once again. Foxy would have, on any other day, taken this time to parade around the pizzeria to show off to the management that he wasn't bound by them anymore. This wasn't a normal day however as Foxy had only one thing running through his head, getting out of here and finding who was touching what belonged to him. That, however lead to his biggest dilemma ever… none of the animatronics have ever left the building before. A swell of adventure filled inside him mixed with sudden anxiety and fear.

At the same time Foxy's internal struggle was going on, Mike had a very, very bad shiver go down his spine for once in the morning. It was the same kind of shiver that goes down whenever Bonnie or Chica where on the move, and the same kind for when he see's Foxy emerging from the curtains of Pirates Cove.

"Mike what's wrong? You look pale."

"I just got a very bad feeling…"

"Please tell me it's not about the animatronics this time, we've been avoiding mentioning them this long," Fiona groaned. She loved Mike, she really did but after he took the job at Freddy's eight nights ago he started to become a paranoid mess.

"It's not, it's just a… cold shiver down my spine," Mike explained as his eyes started shifting around as if expecting one of the animatronics to appear just around the corner to stuff him into a suit. Fiona huffed before grabbing Mike's hand into her own and started to drag him.

"That's it mister I'm taking you to a friend of mine. You really need to loosen up and he's just the guy to do it," Fiona stated while Mike got to thinking about this friend she mentioned.

"Is he someone I know?" Mike asked as his free hand went up and rubbed one of his tired blue eyes.

"It's Jeremy, remember?"

"OH yeah. Never thought he would get into being a massage therapist," Mike pondered as he continued thinking about what he remembered of Jeremy.

Back at the Pizzeria Foxy's sense of someone touching "his booty" was growing stronger by the minute and he finally just gave in and decided to "screw the rules" and go out to find the person touching what was his then personally deal with them. Before that he would need a disguise, since he was pretty sure if he left as is… he may or may not be found out and sent to the scrap heap after loosing any and possibly all free will. Time to look around the cove or even sneak back to the supply closet for a few things to use as a disguise.

It was now nearly five o'clock pm when Mike and Fiona finally where relaxing together at the park. Mike was more relaxed then he had been all week in that moment that he thought the only thing that could ruin it would be having to go back to Freddy's that night.

"How you feeling now Mike?"

"Better than I have all week," Mike sighed in content… till he got the shiver down his spine again and a feeling that someone was watching them with a hate filled gaze.

"Mike?" Fiona questioned when she felt her boyfriend tense till she felt someone tap her shoulder. Both she and Mike took notice of the person who did, only to cause poor Mike to pale further. To Fiona, it was a tall man wearing a large black coat that was completely zipped up, long red hair, one strand pulled in front and tied, brown boots with a pair of brown dress pants tucked in and a large hat on his head. To Mike however he recognized the man as Foxy in new clothing, without his eye patch and animatronic tail hidden.

"Ah- Hello there," Foxy started in his usual, programed speech till he caught himself and quickly corrected, no sense in getting this girl suspicious of him anymore.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"No ye don't, but Mike over there does," Foxy smirked a bit at seeing Mike shaking like a leaf in his seat. "I'm a co-worker of his and got, _off work _early today. Didn't know he had a la-lady like you around."

"Uh… yeah… You talk to him sometimes?"

"Aye, just a few times. Kid always shook like a leaf every time though," Foxy continued to smirk while watching Mike who was giving him a "Oh-god-what-are-you-doing-here" look.

"Was he telling you about 'animatronics that want to kill him' as well?" Fiona asked thinking that was what caused Mike to shake each time.

"Aye, more than ye know," Foxy smirked at the girl now before walking and placing a hand on Mike's shoulder, had Fiona paid attention to that she would have noticed how metallic it looked or even heard what was whispered. After Foxy was done he walked off with a slight pep in his step while Mike continued to sit on the bench with his mouth opened and face paled to the color of snow.

That night at ten o'clock, just an hour and a half till he had to leave for work Foxy's words continued to ring in the poor night guard's head.

"See you tonight~ Oh and hope yer lass don't lose her head before then."

* * *

Poor Mike is having that moment when a possibly yandere fox animatronic meet's your girlfriend and doesn't approve at all... Good luck in sleeping well if you get back from Freddy's Mike


	3. Broken String

ANOTHER QUICK UPDATE FOR ME! I am on a roll with these this week! But alas... I may be reaching a slower period soon O_o so probably will be my last quick update for awhile but enjoy anyways

* * *

Bonnie was not having a good evening. While the sudden ability to go around in Free Roaming mode during the entire day was fun and all, what really got him down in the dumps was his guitar. One of the strings had broken and never in all his years playing it, did anything ever happen to it and that made him sad. The bunny animatronic had no idea how to fix it so he grabbed it when everyone was leaving for the night and quickly went to find Chica.

"Chica!" Bonnie cried, rushing into the dining hall where the only female animatronic was. The yellow dressed girl looked over to the purple suited man in confusion.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" Chica asked before realizing they should hide quickly before the janitors come in to do some last minute cleanups… before Mike himself comes in.

"C-C-Chica i-it's my guitar!" Bonnie cried, internally wishing he was a human like the customers so he could actually cry as well, but his ears just emoting his upset would have to do. The blond animatronic noticed this and had one of her servos pull her long sleeve, made to look like a bird's wing when out, of her dress in to free her hand. She gently grabbed her fellow animatronic's hand and lead him to backstage so they could continue this conversation.

"What about your guitar?" Chica asked as Bonnie held it out to show her the broken string. Chica sighed and patted the rabbit-man's head.

"It's just a broken string, I'm sure one of the day workers will fix it for you lickity split," the bird-girl smiled.

"B-But h-how w-will I let t-them know?" Chica cursed to herself for forgetting that. If they let the day workers know they are back in free-roaming mode, then there would be many, many problems. Chica nibbled on the end of her freed thumb as she thought of what to do.

"We… we may have to talk to the night guard about it…" Chica finally said as she found no other options off the top of her head. She would have rather avoided talking to the guard and get him into uniform, but it seemed she would have no other choice with how Bonnie was looking at her.

"P-Pleeease?"

"Fine," the girl sighed while Bonnie jumped up in joy. "But only when Mike get's here, then after he finishes it we have to stuff him into a suit."

"Thanks Chica!" Bonnie said, not really paying attention to the last part said and more hung up that she said yes. He quickly hugged her before quickly returning to stage before the janitors notice that he and Chica where missing.

That Night Mike was looking through the cameras and checking the lights like always when. He jumped when he saw Bonnie already at the door to the left. Out of reflex he pushed the door button effectively closing the door on the bunny. To the sacred guard's surprise he heard a polite knock on it for the first time since he started working there. Cautiously Mike peeked out the window to see Bonnie still there giving him a wave, that was certainly new.

"W-What d-do y-you want?" Mike managed to say and jumped back when he saw Bonnie reaching behind him to grab something. The guard then saw it was the guitar the rabbit-animatronic usually plays and said animatronic pointed to the single broken string on it with an upset look rarely ever seen on any of the animatronics around here.

"Could you help me fix it?" Bonnie asked the surprised guard. Mike looked between the animatronic, his tablet to make sure Foxy was still in his cove, the guitar and repeated for a bit before he finally spoke up.

"W-What w-would I get out of it?"

"Uh…" Bonnie got to thinking till he got an idea which caused his usual smile to cross his features. "I know! I'll say the process took all the way till six and I wasn't able to stuff you into your suit," Bonnie grinned, not once realizing the trouble he could get into from the others if they found out, but hey he wanted his only possession fixed more then anything.

Mike took some consideration into this as he checked back to Pirates Cove, only to see Foxy starting to peek out with a creepy grin at the camera. Mike shuddered before deciding, he would rather deal with the guitar player then the pirate anyday. Hesitantly Mike opened the door for the purple animatronic who bounced excitedly when the door opened and quickly went in. This was also the first time Bonnie ever actually got a good look around the guard's room. Mike was given the guitar as Bonnie explored the entire place with childlike fascination. The brown haired man had to remind himself the entire time that Bonnie was actually dangerous, despite curiously poking at the unused computer in the corner.

"D-Don't touch that…" Mike muttered as he looked closely at the broken string of the guitar. Bonnie didn't seem to hear the guard as he found the tablet and started to play around with that, completely entertained with seeing literally everything in the restaurant.

"Hehe, Foxy's making an appearance," Bonnie laughed as he clicked to Pirate's Cove to see Foxy still grinning at the camera, not even aware that it wasn't the human looking there currently.

"Bonnie… please," Mike pleaded quietly, trying to muster up enough courage to get Bonnie to stop playing with his things and wasting his power.

"Hey why can't I see in the Kitchen?" Bonnie asked with disappointment seeping into his voice box. He was hoping to see if he could watch what Chica was doing in there, but all he heard was the banging and clanking of pots and pans signifying she was getting some sweet treats ready to be made.

"I-I don't know it's always been that way…" Mike responded a little louder than his previous few times as he tried to see if he could fix the guitar string without having to replace it completely.

"Awe… Oh well," Bonnie replied before he clicked back to Pirate's Cove… only to find the fox-pirate missing. "Where's Foxy?"

Upon hearing that Mike's panic went into overdrive as he slammed his hand onto the door button so fast it hurt his hand. As soon as the door closed a loud metallic thump was heard on the other end, signifying that the pirate had been close to running into the room.

"Oh there he is," Bonnie grinned before noticing that the power was already at 49% and it was only two ten in the morning. Feeling bad for using up the man's power Bonnie set the tablet down and turned it off before finding something else to grab his attention. That something ended up being the cupcake that was usually on the desk.

Mike was busy nursing his hand after having just slammed it onto the door button before returning to his work on the guitar. He tried tying the broken ends together but they were not long enough, he wanted to use tape to see if that would work temporarily, but Bonnie was so close to his desk that he was terrified to get too close to it.

"What the hell ye be doing in there Bonnie?!" Oh that was right… Foxy was still outside the door and was now looking in through the window. Bonnie heard his name from his fellow animatronic and turned with a friendly wave to the pirate captain.

"Hey Foxy! Mike's helping me fix my guitar. OH and look at this nifty cupcake thing isn't it cool?" Bonnie grinned as he held up the cupcake desk toy for Foxy to see, only to cause said fox animatronic to growl at the bunny.

"Ye, blazing idiot ye could have gone and grabbed a new one from backstage!" Foxy argued causing Bonnie's animatronic ears to lower sadly.

"B-But none of those are mine… and I like this guitar better…" Bonnie looked down before squeezing the cupcake, only to find out it was one of those stress toy's you squeeze that makes a sound. It instantly brought the bunny into a better mood and causing a light chuckle out of him. "Hehe, it makes a funny sound."

Mike could only watch as this exchange went on before he decided to sneak over and grab the tape for the temporary fix while Bonnie was distracted.

"Arg! Whatever, get ye ass out of there and get Mike inta his suit!"

"But he's fixing my guitar…"

"But he be out of uniform!"

"But my guitar…"

"Freddy be pissed at ye."

"My guitar though…"

"Is that all ye think about?!"

"Well that, and this cupcake now," Bonnie grinned as he squeezed the desk toy again and laughed at the noise it made.

"Yarg! Fine, have it yer way, I'll be back later for me booty and ye better be out of there when I do," Foxy growled as he threw his arms up into the air and stomped back off to Pirate's Cove. Once Foxy was away from the door Mike cautiously pushed the door button to reopen the door, while Bonnie continued to play with the cupcake and laughing like a little kid.

"Uh.. I got a temporary fix for it…" Mike said catching Bonnie's attention. Mike then pointed to the taped string. "Like I said it's only a temporary fix… but I'll talk to the manager in the morning and they will get it properly fixed… hopefully," Mike muttered the last part but it seemed Bonnie didn't care as he hugged the night guard while continually saying "Thank you!"

The Next morning came and Mike kept true to his promise to the purple animatronic by telling the manager about the broken string and his temporary fix. Mike had also left out that his arms were in pain as well as his ribs from the tight hug he received, and the fact he ran out of power around 5:50 am and only survived because Bonnie was distracting Freddy with his new "toy." After a week of working nights at Freddy's, Mike would have to chalk this one up to both the weirdest, and least stressful night to date. Well till he was about to leave when he noticed Foxy peeking out at him while he was heading to the entrance. The feel of the orange colored gaze made Mike sprint to the door and straight into his car, not once realizing he dropped his phone or that a certain Pirate picked it up in curiosity.

* * *

I think I had a little to much fun writing Bonnie in this... I feel I made him rather adorable in this Drabble, but then again this is my take on how they act normally when not stuffing guards into suits or preforming during the day


	4. Phone Call

Okay still going strong with the Drabble updates being so close and soon, so no worries here so far!... Going to avoid any Jinxes now in hopes to keep this up as long as possible

* * *

Foxy was sitting in his cove playing around with the phone Mike had dropped on his way out. The "out of order" animatronic honestly had nothing better to do then either playing with the handheld device or going out in his homemade disguise and explore the town a bit more. Foxy was slowly figuring out how to operate the touch screen phone of Mike's and was exploring the features in complete interest. That was till the phone rang causing the pirate to drop it in surprise. Foxy was stuck between pressing the green phone on the screen and the red one not one hundred percent sure which did which. Finally Foxy just pushed the green button and heard a voice on the other end. Curiously Foxy put it up to his head and lowered one of his ears to hear the voice better.

"Ah- Hello?" Foxy once again caught himself and quickly took a peek out of his curtain to make sure no one was near by or listening in to him.

"_Mike? You sound weird," _an unfamiliar male voice came through the phone surprising Foxy.

"I'm not Mike… I b- am a co-worker of his," Foxy responded and was now realizing how hard it was to try and not speak in his usual pre programmed speech.

"_Hot damn, I thought after the incident when he was sixteen he would be better at not leaving his phone at work. I'm Jacob, Mike's older brother, who are you?" _The man now identified as Jacob asked causing Foxy to start raking through names in his memory.

"I b- am… Fo-Felix…" _Yar this be harder than I thought…_

"_Nice to meet you Felix. Hey when you see Mike next, could you tell him the wife and I will be bringing our kids to the Pizzeria for our youngest's birthday?" _Now that had Foxy's attention, rarely anyone had birthdays there anymore, not to mention Foxy hadn't been around one since… 1987.

"Aye, that I can," Foxy smirked till he heard the other end go dead and then the animatronic had no idea what to do next.

Meanwhile at Mike's home the security guard was looking through his pockets for his phone only to find it no where. Mike's heart rate escalated at that moment when he realized the only two other places it could be, his car and the pizzeria, oh how Mike prayed it was in his car. Before he could leave his home phone rang. Mike hesitated before he broke down and finally answered.

"H-Hello?"

"_Ahoy there Mike~" _Mike's heart dropped as he recognized the voice and speech. Mike quickly checked the caller id to hope it wasn't what he thought it would say… his hopes were crushed when he saw it was his cellphone's number.

"W-What d-do you want Foxy?"

"_Oh just figuring out this fancy device ye dropped. Oh and ta tell ye that yer brother's bringing his kiddies in fer their birthday. Nice fellow by the way."_

"W-What?!" Mike was shocked by two things, one Foxy saying his brother was a "nice fellow" when Mike still remembered what happened when he was sixteen as well as what his brother did with his phone, and the second one was that his niece and nephew where going to that terrible place for their birthday.

"_Aye, ya heard me. By the way what happened when ye were sixteen when ye forgot yer phone~?"_

"T-That's none of your business! And w-why are you even s-still turned on free roaming mode, it's eight twenty in the morning!" Mike was shaking like a leaf by this point and was also bright red at remembering the very details of what had happened. He had gotten his first phone, one of those simple flip phones of the time, and even got the text capabilities with it. He forgot his phone at the shop his family ran, he would still be working there but he had to move for college, and his brother had found it… long story short he lost his first crushes attention and his dignity with the ringtone his brother had set up for him.

"_Aye that it is. Oh and Mike, it will be me business after I see ye again tonight~" _It was then Mike heard the phone hang up. The security guard was now having a very, very bad feeling about that night.

Back at the Pizzeria Foxy was now enjoying a game he found on the phone that seemed to get very, very addicting after a few tries, but also very frustrating… Flappy Bird.

"Ye damned bird stop yer dying!" Foxy hissed quietly to not alert the customers outside. He was on his, at least by this point, fiftieth try and was so close to getting to thirty points when the damned yellow bird died once again causing Foxy to throw the phone… and broke it effectively.

"Uh oh…." Foxy stared before quickly checking to make sure no one heard a thing from his cove and then going over and picking up the broken phone. While Foxy was trying to figure out what to do with it, his thoughts got interrupted when he heard someone coming. Thinking fast the worn down animatronic hid the phone before quickly getting back into his position on stage and hoping whoever it was wouldn't stay long… or find the broken piece of technology.

"Foxy?" Foxy immediately relaxed when he saw it was only Chica coming in. It must have been one of those times when only very few people were here.

"Ahoy Chica, what brings you to me cove?"

"Well I was originally coming around here to check and see how you were faring being in free roaming mode and all till I heard something get thrown and break," Foxy grimaced at what was said. Chica noticed the look and crossed her arms with a glare.

"Yar… ta be fair… it be an accident?"

"Foxy what did you do?" Chica said, not buying what the fox animatronic explained at all.

"Some idiot landlubber broke in?"

"Foxy…"

"Me hand got a mind of it's own?"

"Foxy!"

"Arg… fine… I broke Mike's phone he dropped this morning," Foxy finally admitted. Honestly this felt almost exactly like the time the bite of 87 happened, he tried to dance around what happened with different situations but no one would believe them till he told the truth.

"... Okay, that's actually better than what I was expecting," Chica sighed in relief and had put a hand to her chest.

"Well then- wait what in the seven bloody seas where ye expecting?"

"... Let's just leave it at, a large clean up job," Chica looked away before realizing something and started to rush out of the abandoned cove. "Sorry but I have to get back to the stage soon!" With that Foxy was once again all alone in his home.

"... Well looks like it be another outdoor adventure for this pirate," Foxy sighed to himself as he went to grab his disguise. After all with the phone broken and his area of the pizzeria closed, pretty much for good, he had nothing better to do with his long free time till night came around. Maybe he could use this time to track down where Mike lived and bug him a bit more there… or even that lass that dared to touch what he claimed as his.

* * *

Foxy and Flappy bird do not mix... anyone with a short temper or prone to violence shouldn't be allowed to play Flappy Bird at that... but then again it's a fun game despite that, I don't have the game on my phone as it's not a touch screen one but I've played it on a friends once! Also I was tempted to use Candy Crush... but I've never played it so no experience on what makes it addictive


	5. Outdoor Adventure

Another update! This one is once again mostly on Foxy, but also focuses on Bonnie, Mike (of course) and Chica as a heads up.

* * *

It had been at least three days since Foxy's first time heading out to explore the town and already he continued to look forward to it each coming day. Well that and being able to scare the ever living shit out of Mike everynight. Just as Foxy was getting his disguise ready frantic foot steps alerted the pirate, before he could get back onto his stage Bonnie came bursting into the Cove with a panicked look on his face.

"FOXY NO ONE'S HERE!"

"Wha?" Foxy was now genuinely confused, he could barely remember a day that literally no one was there.

"N-No one n-not even t-the day workers are here," Bonnie managed to say while the fox stared at the bunny till he remembered something from his last adventure to the outdoors.

"It be a holiday, food businesses are closed fer the day," Foxy finally answered as he started to put his jacket on, after having removed his hook for specific reasons and still being internally glad it wasn't built into his endoskeleton.

"S-So we're… on a day off?" Bonnie asked calming down from his earlier panic and was now noticing Foxy putting on new clothing after said pirate said "Aye" to his earlier question. "What are you doing by the way?"

"I be going out ta enjoy meself," Foxy answered earning a wide eyed gasp from Bonnie.

"Can Chica and I come to?!" Bonnie asked as he started jumping in excitement earning a shocked look from the pirate.

"Absolutely not!"

"Pleeeease? I'll be good and Chica won't tell Freddy! I promise!" Bonnie continued to pester Foxy who continued to grow annoyed till he finally snapped.

"FINE, FINE YE WANT TA COME SO BADLY?! FINE YE CAN COME!"

"YAAAAY! Thanks Foxy!" Bonnie cheered before running off to get Chica while Foxy took a moment to realize what he just did and buried his face into his metal hands. He knew it was going to be a long… long morning.

Meanwhile Mike was getting a new cell phone after he discovered his old… broken one in one of the drawers in his office. Good news? His memory card was salvageable, bad news? He lost some contacts and his Flappy Bird app. Mike sighed and made sure he wouldn't drop this phone any time soon or forget it anywhere. As he left the store and was beginning his walk home he froze in place when he spotted a familiar disguised fox animatronic, blond haired girl and a purple haired man equally disguised as the fox. Mike hoped to God none of them would notice him as he quickly started to sneak off and hope he would blend into the crowd. God seemed to have something against him as Bonnie noticed him and instantly got excited.

"Mike! Hiya Mike! Mike?" Bonnie called before he started going after the poor, off duty guard running for his life at this point.

"Bonnie!" Chica called while Foxy instantly started going after the human and his fellow animatronic at top speeds. No way was he going to let Bonnie grab what was his. Chica then held her face in her hands before she too went after the boys and muttered to herself, "Why am I stuck with them again?"

Mike was practically in tears at this point as he continued to run till he found a rather large crowd of people and quickly went into it with hopes of blending in. This time his hopes rang true as Bonnie stopped outside of it and looked around in confusion.

"Where did he go?" Bonnie asked before Foxy came crashing into him… the one thing the fox pirate hadn't mastered in all the years they have been "alive" slowing down or stopping suddenly as he runs at his top speed.

"You know… you really should learn to slow down one of these days," Chica sighed as she caught up to the two boys and helped Bonnie up as Foxy refused to have her help him.

"I be working on it!" Foxy snapped before he caught the familiar sight of Mike out of the corner of his exposed eye. Mike was now quickly escaping in hopes to finally, and completely lose the animatronics as he made his way home.

_Just three more nights and I'm out of there for good. _Mike thought to himself as he continued to shake all the way to his home… not noticing a certain red haired, grinning animatronic following him.

Meanwhile Chica was walking around with Bonnie taking in all the sights of outside the pizzeria.

"Chica, Chica look! What's that thing?" Bonnie excitedly pointed to a fire hydrant, causing Chica to sigh for the fifth time since the two were left to wander on their own for the day.

"For the last time Bonnie, I don't know and we shouldn't ask the potential customers for privacy reasons," Chica rubbed one of her gloved hands on her head slightly while Bonnie pouted slightly before something else caught his attention and made him excited once again. It was then Chica realized Freddy might have just noticed they were all missing by this point. "Bonnie we have to go back."

"Whaat? B-But I wanna see more things!"

"Bonnie, Freddy will notice we're gone. You know how he get's when alone sometimes," Chica reminded as she was thinking of the last time they all practically avoided Freddy in setting up a surprise party and how the bear animatronic was found curled up into a ball and was shivering. Chica still to this day does not understand why Freddy has a fear of being alone in a dark room when he can handle it easily when the security guards are checking on everything with the cameras.

"Oh yeah… Can we do more again some time?"

"Yes Bonnie, we can do this again sometime."

"YAAAY~!"

Back at Mike's apartment the off duty security guard was now slumped down with relief on his couch. A knock was heard on his door and Mike didn't think anything bad of answering it, as he thought it was probably one of his neighbors coming by to check on him.

"Hello- OH GOD!" Mike started till he saw the familiar red haired animatronic and quickly tried to close the door… only for said animatronic to put his arm in the doorway.

"Not this time Lad~" Foxy grinned as he pushed his way into the apartment. Mike couldn't hold the animatronic back and instead jumped back from the door as Foxy walked in. This was Foxy's first time ever being inside someone's home after all and he was going to make the most of it before he leaves.

"W-What d-do you want?" Mike finally asked, making sure to keep a good distance from the free roaming animatronic. The animatronic only grinned at the man without giving an answer.

"This be a nice hole ye have~" Foxy commented as he took in the small surroundings and only paused to growl at a picture of Mike and Fiona on a date.

"T-Thanks… b-but could you please leave?" Mike pleaded as he continued watching the animatronic going around his home.

"Why I just got here?" Foxy grinned as Mike quaked in his socks.

"B-B-Because I w-will see y-you tomorrow night?"

"Aye that be true, Buuuut I'm enjoying yer home and will leave when I feel like it~"

_Note to self… MOVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

* * *

Mike you might want to make that a double note to yourself at this point in time, because otherwise you might just get many more unwanted visits.


	6. Finally Done (temporarily)

Took a whole two days to update... mostly because yesterday I got caught up in a new manga series and was distracted from finishing this and also because I started thinking of a few more drabble ideas, anyways enjoy

* * *

Bonnie was super excited this night, well he was excited every night but this night was different. This night Bonnie finally finished his "thank you" gift for Mike. Sure he had to go and scare the night guard a few times in an attempt to "get him into uniform" but honestly after Mike had helped him fix his guitar he's been going easy on the guard and couldn't care less about the uniform. The same couldn't be said for everyone else though, they were just determined to get him into a suit. Bonnie could only grin at his handmade "Thank You" card with a picture of the cupcake, his guitar and a picture of Mike and himself with the words "Best Friends?" at the top. The animatronic knew he wasn't much of an artist but it was decent enough to pass as an elementary school art project.

"Chica, Freddy I'm gonna go to the guard now~!" Bonnie chirped as he quickly got off stage and hurried to the guards room, leaving behind two surprised animatronics.

"What's got him so eager tonight?" Freddy asked, knowing Bonnie to be more of a "beating around the bush" kind of guy then going for the kill so soon.

"Maybe he want's that cupcake again?" Chica shrugged.

"Perhaps… but just incase you should go check on him," Freddy suggested causing Chica to sigh.

"Alright, after I stop at the kitchen to get tomorrow's treats ready," Chica answered as she too stepped off the stage and made her way to the kitchen. What they all didn't realize was the person in the room wasn't who they were expecting.

"Wh-Where did the bunny and bird go?" a female voice asked as she flipped through the cameras.

"MIIIIKE! I MADE SOMETHING FOR- Hey you're not Mike," the girl screamed when she saw Bonnie outside her left door as well as heard him. She slammed her hand on the door button locking Bonnie out of the room. Bonnie growled lowly and began to pound on the door in rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKE?!" Had the girl looked out at the Bunny-man she would have seen his normally cheerful pink eyes turned into a haunting black taking over his whole eyes.

Foxy jumped in his cove from Bonnie's shout.

_Wait… BONNIE'S YELLING?! _Foxy thought in shock, it was very, very rare that Bonnie got angry. He could only remember one time the normally cheerful animatronic lost his temper, the time when the murder's happened and he helped all of the animatronics stuff the original night guard, who caused the murders, into a golden Freddy suit. Foxy decided to give up on the usual build up before the run and rushed out of his Cove to where the purple animatronic was.

When Foxy got there it appeared not only he was concerned as Chica and even Freddy himself were on their way to the purple animatronic's side and what they saw was a very pissed off Bonnie slamming his fists onto the closed guard door still yelling.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! GET OUT OF HIS ROOM!"

"BONNIE calm down!" Freddy yelled catching the bunny's attention. Said rabbit's black eyes slowly turned back to their usual pink and his ears lowered in a sad tone.

"Bonnie what's wrong? What happened?" Chica asked as she went to comfort the upset animatronic.

"M-M-Mike's n-not i-in there…" This had all of the other animatronic's in shock. It had been nearly two weeks and they had all grown used to Mike coming in at this point. Foxy was the first to overcome his shock and growled as he looked into the room to see the woman in there pressed tightly against the corner.

"What is that sea witch doing in there?!" Foxy growled, not believing that Mike wasn't there that night, hell even Freddy who got wind of new information faster than the others was confused on this.

"Chica get to the other side, Foxy make sure she keeps this door shut, Bonnie you and I are going to switch out on each side till the power is drained," Freddy ordered while Foxy growled and happily stayed in place. Chica saluted before rushing off to her usual door as Freddy lead Bonnie back to the stage. Normally they would never resort to extreme measures like they were now, but tonight they were not interested in their game.

Meanwhile Mike was greatly enjoying being freed from his nightmare job. He had sent in his note that he was quitting after his first week but said he would stay for at least a few more days till he got a new job to replace the night guard one. He was also now moving in with his girlfriend, Fiona, because a few days ago the Freddy crew regained their ability to roam freely during the day and Foxy had followed him to his apartment. Needless to say he asked Fiona if he could move in and she agreed to it. However now every time someone knocked on the door he would always check before answering as well as always, ALWAYS checking caller ID when someone called.

"That job sure did a number on you didn't it?" Fiona asked as she brought some homemade hot chocolate over for Mike and her to have as they enjoyed their first night together in a long time.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I have PTSD from it…" Mike muttered as he sipped the hot beverage peacefully.

"Well it's clear you have a severe case of paranoia," Fiona pointed out before she felt Mike's lips on her cheek.

"Yeah, but you at least make it less of an issue by now," Mike smiled while Fiona smirked and kissed him back.

Back at the pizzeria Foxy's sense of someone touching "his" human was going haywire to the point he got up and left the door. Not even looking back when the door opened and the light went off in there. Bonnie noticed Foxy leaving and naturally followed in curiosity, while Chica and Freddy both went to work on getting the female guard into her suit.

"Foxy where you goin?" Bonnie asked as he closely followed his fellow, slightly angrier animatronic.

"Out ta find me booty," Foxy replied as he quickly got his items for his disguise and started to place them on. Bonnie reacted quickly rushing to grab his own disguise hidden in Pirates Cove.

"I'm coming to!"

"NO YA AREN'T!" Foxy yelled causing Bonnie to look upset. Foxy sighed as he placed a hand on his face. "Look Bonnie, I be the only one who can go around during day hours and not be missed. That be how long it would take ta try and track Mike down."

"But… I wanna help…"

"I know ye do but ye can't or else the day crew be suspicious," Foxy replied as he finally got back into his disguise and went to leave the building. "I'll try to be back before night tomorrow."

That night Mike had a hard time sleeping due to very, very bad feelings rushing through him.

* * *

Yeah this one isn't as fluffy as the other's and explores more into the... more sinister natures of the animatronics also Freddy makes another appearance finally.


	7. Broken Rules

Hey sorry for the slow update on this one... College started for me a month back, other stories have been worked on and basically a lot has been going on to the poing I did have a bit of writers block on this. But now I'm back for a bit on this and hope you all enjoy this update.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't doing his routine as easily this morning, he was slow, he missed some ques he would normally react to and all in all he wasn't as happy and energetic as he usually was. It worried the kids, his fellow animatronics and some of the workers who had been there for years. Bonnie would be lucky to keep his usual smile up for about five minutes before falling back to a blank look as he refused to let the kid's see his upset. It got so bad they had to take him off the morning shows to try and see what was wrong with his "programing", well they would have if they didn't make the pay rate lower for the engineer to the point he quit. Instead they just told the kids that Bonnie was "Sick" and wouldn't be able to make appearances today, while the parents went along with it for the kids.

"Bonnie?" Chica asked while checking up on the purple animatronic during one of their down times. She would always take their slower times to check on the others to see how they were all fairing before going back to work with her default programming.

"Hey Chica…" Bonnie responded sounding as down hearted as his voice box would allow. Seeing her fellow animatronic like this made Chica feel bad herself.

"Bonnie, Foxy's out there looking for Mike right now and-"

"But it won't change anything!" Bonnie cried as he curled up into himself as much as he could. Chica moved back a bit in shock before she got closer and kneeled down.

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie was avoiding looking her in the face and before Chica could ask again the bunny-man showed her the card he made. The female animatronic looked at it with a surprised expression before she finally understood why Bonnie was so upset.

"I thought he was going to stay… he's nothing like the other guards…." Bonnie murmured causing Chica to look at her fellow animatronic with a sad, but understanding look. The two sat there for a while as Chica nibbled on the tip of her thumb before an idea came to her. This idea would be breaking a few set rules she knew, but if it worked it would lift Bonnie's spirits once again. Determination etching its way onto her face she stood up and held her freed hand out to the purple animatronic.

"Bonnie, let's get you back on stage for a bit," the yellow animatronic started earning a confused head tilt from the bunny animatronic. "Act happy for a little while longer. I'm going to look up Mike's files and see what I can find." Bonnie's ears jerked up in surprise at what Chica was saying. No animatronic had been in the managers Office since 1986, let alone allowed to look at any employee files since then either.

"Chica are… are you sure?"

"Of course, you and Foxy are both determined to get Mike back. Besides you made a lovely card for him, it's a shame he hasn't gotten it yet," Chica smiled as Bonnie hesitantly took the smaller animatronic's hand and helped himself up. The two where going to be breaking a few rules thanks to this, but they knew what they were doing at this point.

Meanwhile, Mike was greatly enjoying his new job more than anyone ever would, considering he was working at a fast food restaurant. It had been two days now since he left his old job as a night guard and he was already starting to look better than he had just those few days before. Sure he would have to go back to the hell hole for his nephews birthday tomorrow, but good news was he would be surrounded by people, so even if they were in free roaming mode he would be safe, and he was there as a customer instead of a worker.

"Hey, Mike," a young mans voice caught the brown haired, ex-night guard's attention.

"Oh Jeremy, hey man how's it going?"

"Pretty good, so you quit that old stressful job for this one huh?"

"I get payed more than $120 a week at least," Mike laughed at his own words, causing his friend to smile a bit himself.

"Good to see you're also back to your old self. I dunno what your last job was, but whatever it was must have been hell."

"Trust me it was… Oh so how can I help you?" Mike finally asked, remembering his friend was a customer for the moment.

"Number 7 with a side of Onion Rings. Oh and speaking of rings when ya going to get one for Fiona?" Jeremy grinned after the order and caused Mike to pull his hat down slightly.

"W-When I get the money… and is that all today?"

"Yup, pretty much. Oh and it's to go by the way."

"$7.48 is your total then," Mike sighed before he arched up with a cold shiver down his spine. His eyes darted a bit before they rested on the corner of a window with a familiar set of golden eyes framed by red staring right at him.

_O-Oh my god! Am I safe no where from that hell?!_

Back at the pizzeria Chica was able to sneak into the managers office while everyone was busy with preparing for the usual customers at this point. She was trying to be as careful as possible not to get caught as she began looking for the filing cabinet.

_Where could it be? _She thought as she looked everywhere in the small office before plopping down into the managers chair as one of her orange boots hit the side of the desk. A sudden thought came to her mind as she noticed the drawers on the desk. Carefully the female animatronic opened one up and was pleased to find it had the files in it. Chica quickly began looking for the specific file when she heard someone making there way to the office, increasing her internal fear. Lucky for her she found the file and then quickly hid it into her sleeve as she allowed it to come out before the door opened.

"What the hell is this doing here?" the manager asked quirking a brow at the yellow animatronic who quickly pulled up her usual programing as a front.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, be sure to eat lots of pizza~!"

"Eh, must have been a bug. Damn things are old enough for that… a shame we'll be closing down at the end of the year when we've finally been getting back up into the green…" The manager sighed to himself as he called for help to get Chica out of his office, all while not knowing the information shocked the yellow animatronic.

_W-We're going to close down?_


	8. Surprises

Hey Everyone, sorry again for the wait... been working on a lot of other things, mostly Across the Worlds and my homework (love the Drawing class ones though!) Anyways so with Five Nights At Freddy's 2 now out I figured, why not have a few references to that in here (plus a surprise visit or two) since it is a Prequel to the original. Anyways Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and thank you all who faved and Followed this story! (Still surprised it got THIS popular o_O) Also thanks to all who reviewed as well also for one who reviewed twice asking about the Female Security guard in Drabble 6... no she's not going to be an OC animatronic (Sorry I don't make OC's like that) she was just used for a bit of a plot, but to make up for it I can try and make another resturant that will have (non sentient) animatronics of it's own and can add your suggestions of animatronic themes there!

Okay now that all that is out of the way, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_We're closing down…. but… but why? We've finally started getting customers to come back, especially the children…. Why?_ Chica thought to herself utterly chest fallen. It reminded her from back in 1988, one year after they had to close down and their old friends… had been taken to be melted down. Foxy had tried to dance around what "The Mangal" did as the two were once like two peas in a pod… but they eventually found out and took them all away. Chica didn't WANT to suffer the same fate.

Mike was having trouble. The ex-security guard was trying to avoid a certain disguised Fox pirate on his way out of his new, safe day job but every time he's close to leaving the pirate would start to peek out from where ever he was hiding.

"Mike?" One of his co-workers, who had also gotten off of work asked when he noticed the brown haired guard's hesitance to leave. "Everything alright?"

"N-Not really… I just… think my stalker is out there," Mike replied as he looked out the window again to see if he could find Foxy. "A-And I don't want them following me home so I'm trying to see if I can… wait them out."

"Okaaay… do you want a ride if that's the case?" the co-worker asked only to earn a nod of relief from the ex-security guard.

"Hope all you folks had a wonderful time here, but I'm sorry to say we are closing down for the night," Freddy's pre programmed closing words rang out as the few people who were there started to pack up to leave. When they were all gone and the animatronics where sure that the Janitors were not in the party room they all relaxed a bit, aside from Chica who opted to take a far off look.

"Chica? You seem to be off, is everything alright?" Freddy asked as he adjusted his had a bit while looking over to the yellow animatronic.

"It's happening again…" Chica quietly said causing one of Bonnie's ears to twitch slightly.

"What is?" Freddy questioned. Chica turned her purple gaze to the brown animatronic with a sad look in their depths.

"The pizzeria is closing again… possibly forever this time…" Chica replied remembering how after the Bite happened back when the pizzeria had closed down, all 10 animatronics were reprogrammed with the Free Roaming off, and six of them taken away to be melted down leaving only the four originals to be remade to their current looks. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock while Freddy's took to an upset look.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Freddy said in a quiet tone, had they been able to the other two would know he would be holding back tears at this. Bonnie's ears went down.

"You knew this would happen?"

"No, I only had a feeling," Freddy responded, looking away from the duo. Chica frowned and narrowed her eyes at the bear.

"What are you hiding Freddy?"

"Why would I be hiding something?"

"You avoided looking us in the eyes when you answered Bonnie," Chica took a step forward but before she could do anything the trio all heard the janitors coming in and they quickly got back into their places. Freddy and Bonnie both knew though, when the janitors were gone, Chica wouldn't rest till she got answers as always. Freddy however, feared the time when he would have to though as it would bring about… something he felt should be kept quiet about for a while longer.

At the shared apartment of Mike and Fiona the two were cuddling together on the couch with Fiona playing with the brunette's curly hair as a way to calm him down when he told her he was being stalked today. Smart for him though he left out that it involved his old job.

"You'll be okay Mike, if it get's worse we'll call the police alright?" Fiona smiled knowing she had to be the strong one in this.

"Y-Yeah," Mike sighed, even though he knew that since it was an animatronic the police wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Mike… maybe we should take you to that therapist tomorrow after all," Fiona mentioned when she noticed Mike was still shivering in fear. The two had talked about going to one after he quite but they couldn't settle on a date or time for one.

"B-But I have work tomorrow and-"

"Mike this is serious, we're going to put off our original plans for when you were done with your job and we're taking you to the therapist," Fiona's voice was firm and held no room for Mike to try and wiggle his way out of. The ex-security guard sighed and just leaned his head further on to Fiona's lap.

"Alright, tomorrow it is."

It was another night with a new security guard, since the last one met with an unfortunate end. Foxy had returned just before the new guard came in and stashed his disguise away for the night.

_There be a new bastard this night, _Foxy thought as a low growl escaped his voice box when he saw the camera to Pirates cove flashing red. When he saw the light go off he made a move to get out of his cove when a voice stopped him.

"_Don't bother, ehehe, the-the others are already w-working~" _Foxy recognized the speech pattern despite the obviously damaged voice box… after all how could he forget the one who creeped everyone out back when they still had the large restaurant.

"And here I thought ye got melted down fer scrap, ye annoying clown."

"_Tisk- tisk, and-and here I thou-thought you would at-at least remember to use my name~" _Foxy turned, his gold eyes narrowing at the worn appearance of an animatronic that looked like a old puppet with a bit of clown make up on under the narrowed eyes.

"Alright, how are ye still here Marionette?"

* * *

Appearance one of possibly two I'm planning on having in these Drabbles (will probably do more when if I feel like it) Anyways Hope you enjoyed this and please review, If you have any comments, suggestions or questions. For the last two I will try to take them as well as answer them :)


	9. Old Faces

Hey everyone, been a while since I updated this huh? Well I'd like to thank you for being so patient with this first of all. I mean seriously my mind has been on other things for a while, like collage and work, stuff like that and I was on a block for a while but hey here you go as the next drabble is finally done! Hope you enjoy and OH I drew a picture of how Bonnie looks in these and posted it on my Deviant art account that you can look at under my username of nyacat39, I'll be posting how the others look on there as well so be on the look out!

* * *

Mike was shaking like a leaf as he and Fiona stood in front of the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria waiting for Mike's brother and kids to come in.

"We don't have to go you know…" Fiona offered the poor ex security guard, knowing they were about to enter the place that changed him into the paranoid mess he is now, in just one week.

"N-No… I d-don't get to see my brother… or my niece or nephew very often a-anyways…" Mike responded and looked away… only to spot a man in a rather formal wear, a walking cane in hand and staring up at the Pizzeria's logo with a blank expression. However Mike could tell even from his distance, the man's eyes held a look of both upset, yet a sense of hollow victory at the same time. This confused the ex-security guard on how someone would be looking at the logo in a fashion like that. "Excuse me for a second Fiona…"

"Fine," Fiona sighed, deciding it would be better to let him do what he wanted at the moment, rather then arguing. Mike gave her a small smile as he went over to talk to the man with the silvering hair.

"E-excuse me s-sir?" Mike called to the man, said man looked over to him.

"Oh… Hello there," the man spoke in a calm tone, as opposed to Mike's nervous one.

"Did… did you used to work here? O-or something?" Mike asked, feeling like this man had at least held a connection to this place from the look he was giving it.

"Not this one in particular… I used to work for the larger one. Went from Night Guard to Day Guard after a week… never went back even when they reopened it here," The man replied in a calm voice, his gaze turned back to the building.

"W-What was it like?"

"Hell… I assume you only ask as you worked here, possibly on the night shift as well?" A nod was the man's only answer. "I see… They haven't changed since then I see…"

"T-They? They w-were at the old one as well?"

"Yes… except there used to be ten of them. Good riddance I say about some of them… Though, I could also say I can't blame them for what happened either." Mike was now confused as he stared at the man before him. Said man felt the stare and decided to respond. "Their Facial recognition software had been tampered with at the time… Just so my old College could commit atrocious crimes."

"Cr-Crimes? Wait d-do you mean-"

"The murders and the 'Bite of 87' yes… It… it was a rough… terrible year then…" The man's originally blank expression turned into one of deep regret and sadness. "Had I known he would do such things… I would have never agreed trading my day shift for the night shift as my first job…"

"You… you couldn't have…" Mike offered looking away from all the information he was given by the stranger. That was when he noticed his brother as well as his sister in law and their kids coming up to the restaurant. "I should get going… Before I do though… c-could you tell me… i-if you never wanted to return… why now?"

"To say some final good-byes I suppose… My name is Jeremy… Jeremy Fitzgerald by the way," Jeremy said turning his attention back to Mike.

"Mike… Mike Schmidt."

"A pleasure to meet you Mike," Jeremy nodded as he strode, a noticeable limp in his step as he did, into the establishment leaving Mike to greet his family and go back to his girlfriend.

Meanwhile inside the building Foxy was pacing in his cove, not caring if he was heard or not at that point while the others were preparing for the birthday party scheduled for the day.

_If that blasted puppet still be functioning… does that mean the other's are as well? _Foxy thought to himself as he continued to pace. He also vaguely remembered that today was the day Mike's brother was coming in with his own kids and at the same time couldn't muster enough excitement for that.

_I suppose it be a good thing fer just a few of the old crew… Mangle be a fine one to have back fer sure… Tha damned balloon boy not so much … the toy models be in the mixed feelings section though, _Foxy thought, purposely trying to forget the most important thing the puppet had said… that the restaurant was going to close down before the end of the year.

Back out in the restaurant part Mike was walking around cautiously in the establishment, shaking a bit as he went in and heard the music from the animatronic band. The scared ex-security guard could only pray that none of the animatronics would break out of daily routine just to deal with him, or worst stuff him into a suit.

"Mike, you spacing out over there?" his brother, Jacob, asked as both his kids went around to play in the restaurant.

"N-No not really… o-okay maybe a little…. just bad memories…"

"Why you were barely even five when the Bite happened at the old one," Jacob asked but stopped himself when he remembered his kids wanted to come here for a good time on his son's birthday.

"I… I guess I was…."

"Jake… Mike quit working the night shift here a week ago remember," Fiona piped up to the older brother, who got a wide eyed look.

"Oh that's right. Damn that must have sucked."

Before Mike could respond to that the sound of music stopped as he and- by default- his girlfriend, brother and sister in law all stepped into the main stage area. The purple guitarist was staring straight at Mike the moment he entered suddenly making the ex-guard scared for his life and the other adults uncomfortable. Unbenounced to them, there was a look of joy hidden in those eyes before Bonnie went back to his morning programing in a better mood than ever.

* * *

I seriously hope you all enjoyed this despite the wait ^^; anyways Review if you did or if you want, hey send me a drabble starter and I can build off that if you want!


	10. Confrontations

Hey everyone been a while since I thought up a drabble for this. Sorry to keep you all waiting ^^; I'm not going to explain much since then it would seem like I'm making excuses when I'm actually not but what I will do is hope you enjoy this new drabble!

Also thanks everyone for the follows and reviews on this story!

* * *

Confrontations'

The entire time Mike was sitting there in the Pizzeria, he was completely on edge. His eyes would dart from the animatronics on stage to the exits, and finally back to his niece and nephew along with the other kids that had come. A few times Mike had felt the need to look down into his hands to check pirate's cove on instinct, before remembering he didn't work here anymore nor did he have access to the camera's anymore either. On the same line of thought the ex-security guard's thoughts drifted to the Pirate fox and what he might be doing at this point in time.

Meanwhile in Pirate's Cove, Foxy was feeling annoyed on not knowing why Marionette was still around. He was so absorbed in these thoughts that he hardly registered the sound of hobbled footsteps coming his direction. By the time he did the animatronic had no time to return to his usual position on stage, when the curtains were pushed apart. Foxy's ears flattened as far as their servo's would allow them to as his voice box let out a low static sound to resemble a growl as Jeremy stood at the other end of the curtains.

"I see you're still up and about Foxy," Jeremy commented, holding his ground at the entrance to the cove.

"Who in blue blazes are you?!" Foxy exclaimed, knowing for a fact no customers where allowed back here at all.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, I thought you were supposed to have facial recognition software. Then again it was tampered with all those years ago so I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised," Jeremy commented, his hand clenching his cane tightly.

"How did ya…." Foxy started only to realize and the glow in his eyes to brighten with anger. "You where the Night Guard back then."

"Indeed I was," the ex-guard commented, holding his ground even as the animatronic went up into his face and screeched in it. To Jeremy's credit he stood there unfazed with a blank look. When Foxy's screech ended the animatronic glared into the man's eyes.

"Are you done yet? Oh and just as a reminder, even if you tried to stuff me into a suit now there are too many customers here, especially children," Jeremy stated as the fox growled.

"What are ye doing here?"

"Thought I would give some final good byes to this place. After all it is closing down permanently in the next few months," Jeremy informed, these words practically slamming into Foxy's memory processor and sparking up Marionette's words about them closing down.

"..." Foxy was silent during this time, his fists clenched tight and the pointed ends of his endo-skeleton hands scratching at his palms just a bit, not that he could feel it anyways.

"With that said… I apologize for you having to be in the closed off section for so long," Jeremy said, turning around and walking out of Pirate's Cove. "Oh and I'm apparently not the only guard coming by to say his goodbyes. A young fellow by the name of Mike if I recall." After those words where said Foxy stood there and stared for a bit.

"Mike… is here…." A sharp toothed grin made it's way onto the animatronic's face.

_If the place is going ta be gone soon anyways… might as well have some __**fun**_ _with the freedom I have left~_

Mike had a terrible feeling going through his spine at that moment. It was a time for the Kids to go off and have Pizza in the Dining room while the animatronics remained on stage for a bit… and Mike was the last one to be leaving the stage area.

"Miiike!" Bonnie exclaimed once all the kids were out of the area and their parents were accompanying them. Mike jumped a bit before he was held tight in a hug from the animatronic rabbit man. Mike flinched a bit in the grasp, even when Bonnie gave him a huge happy smile. "It's been forever Mike! Why did ya leave? I was going to give you a gift that I worked really, really hard on! Look, look see?"

Mike was let go only to have a handmade card shoved into his face. The art reminded the ex guard of his nine year old niece's drawings.

"Uh… that's uh… v-very n-nice Bonnie-"

"Do you like it?! Huh, huh?" Bonnie asked, jumping up and down in his spot with excitement.

"BONNIE!" Freddy's voice cut them off shocking them both and making the ears on Bonnie's head lower just a bit.

"Now, now Freddy. It's daylight hours remember so we have to be careful," Chika reminded, internally more happy that Bonnie was once again happy then she was mad that the guard who survived them the longest was standing there.

"You do not have to remind me of that Chika." To say Mike was scared right now would be an understatement, right now it was almost like his worst fears since night two of working at the Pizzeria where coming to life… all he needed now was Foxy in the area and them trying to stuff him into a suit and bam he would be living his nightmare.

"Ahoy there Mike~ Been looking across all of hell fer ya~" And now Mike was instantly in so much fear his legs threatened to give out from under him soon.

"Now-ow, Now ever-everyone~ Let the-the young man-man loosen up-up first~" An unfamiliar voice reached Mike's ears as he saw a broken, almost doll-like looking animatronic lowering himself from the ventilation system, an over joyous grin on his face made to look like that of nightmares from how broken and cracked it looked.

This just was not Mike's day at all.


	11. Dangers

Hey Everyone! So I've been getting a few more ideas for this, but at the same time I'm also wanting to write something else for FNAF but not a completely full on story just drabbles like these (like a sorta story but all full of shorts) but I decided against writing that since I want to get these done first.

Anyways Enjoy this update!

* * *

How long has he been here now? He didn't know… All he knew was that he was stuck… he couldn't move at all. How did he get here anyways? He hardly remembers… not that he's all to concerned at the moment. No, he can wait. He has been waiting. Waiting for someone to open the door and find him. Once they do, oh and he knows they will, he'll be back in action and no one will stop him. Not even those damned animatronics that did this to him. All he has to do… is wait. Oh yes, he can wait for as long as he needs to.

Here Mike was, standing in front of the only exit he had to get into the dining room but couldn't with the purple animatronic, Bonnie, standing in reaching distance of him and the fact all of the other animatronics were right in front of him… and in free roaming mode. Not to mention the worst part for him was this unknown animatronic grinning at him from the stage. Foxy's expression turned into one of anger at the unknown animatronic while Freddy remained composed, Chica was surprised and Bonnie joined Chica's own expression. However Bonnie unlike the other three animatronics moved a little bit in front of Mike.

"Awe Looks-Looks like Bon-Bonnie likes the-the ex-guard~" the puppet animatronic chuckled when he saw the purple animatronic go in front of Mike as if to guard him.

"He's… he's one of the customers today so…" Bonnie muttered as he avoided eye contact.

"Relax-ax I'm just giving you-you crap~"

"Bonnie get the ever living hell away from him now," Foxy growled promptly making both Mike and Bonnie stiffen in discomfort.

"I partially agree with Foxy… for once on this. Get away from that guard Bonnie," Freddy commented, eyes narrowing at the rabbit animatronic. While Chica remained quiet… though if she was capable of it she would have a blush on her face at what she was currently thinking about with the situation.

"Stay the hell out of this Freddy!"

"Quiet-et down now Fox-Foxy, you don't want-want the children to-to come in just yet-yet do you?" the puppet smirked as he held up one finger in front of his cracked lips. Foxy however scowled at the puppet.

"Ye know what I don't really care right now!"

"What the hell is wrong with you right now Foxy?" Freddy growled, not noticing in the background Bonnie shooing Mike out of the room… for his own safety and trying to look as innocent as possible to the other animatronics. Needless to say Mike didn't really need much more prompting at the moment before he snuck out, giving a silent thanks to Bonnie as he did.

"What be wrong with me, hmm. Gee it's not like I be kept in the forgotten part of the pizzeria for a little over twenty years, only able ta turn on during the night, OBVIOUSLY not looking like I need a repair job soon and not like I want me bootie that I claimed a while back. What the blazing hell do you think is wrong?!"

"Oooh, bit-bitter resentment~"

"Shut up ya stupid puppet!"

"Foxy, quiet down please!" Chica exclaimed, her earlier thoughts having been ruined by the yelling going on between the animatronics.

"Guys c-can't we all just get along?" Bonnie asked causing eyes to turn to him and a sudden silence… as well as just realizing that they were noticing he let Mike get away. Foxy was practically shaking with anger at this point and if Bonnie was human he would have a cold sweat going down the back of his neck. "Uh… Oh look… Mike snuck away… uh… whoops?"

"Bonnie…" surprisingly Chica was the one who said that, and instantly Bonnie felt like he was instantly shorter than the blond animatronic… followed by smaller then everyone else from the intense looks they were giving him.

Jeremy hobbled into the part's and services room, looking around for something in particular within said room.

_If memory serves… that room should be around here somewhere… _Jeremy thought to himself, smirking a little at how easy it was to get back here just by distracting Foxy. A little while of searching and the gentleman had found what he was looking for… a hidden entrance. Not surprising to him the door wasn't even locked… rather the lock seemed to have been broken for a few years from the rust around it. Going through Jeremy pulled out the one thing he kept since his time in working for Fazbear Entertainment… his trusty flashlight, and shone it down into the darkness.

"If I was Vince… where would I hide?" Jeremy muttered to himself, internally surprised that the room was rather large and that there was another door… but this one was boarded up.

"Great… they couldn't have made it easier for a guy with a bad leg… Vince owes me big for this," Jeremy sighed as he hobbled back into the part's and services room, grabbed a robotic arm and went back down, fully intent on using the metal to break the wood. Placing his cane down next to him as he stood in front of the door, Jeremy put the arm into the opening of the wooden planks and began pulling and doing his best to ignore the sudden sharp pain that went through his bad leg.

Mike's heart was pounding hard as ever when he finally got to where the other humans where, some looking at him in confusion on what took him so long. Fiona was the first one to go up to him and ask if he was alright.

"I need to get out of here…" Mike muttered, turning his head back to where he left from to see if any of them where coming after him.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I mean, Nathan just started opening his gifts…"

"Please Fiona… I… I need fresh air is all… okay?" Fiona gave Mike a look before sighing. At least he wasn't raving about the animatronics being evil or trying to kill him… but he still seemed to have not recovered as much as she thought he did.

_His paranoia is only putting a strain on our relationship…. _Fiona thought sadly as she watched her boyfriend hurry out of the building, but didn't even notice someone, or rather something rushing down through the halls to catch up with the ex guard. However some of the kids did and watched with wide eyes at an animatronic they had never seen before running out of the building really fast.

"Daddy, who was that guy?" a girl, Nathan's older sister asked her father Jacob.

"What guy are you talking about Anna?"

"The red fox guy chasing after Uncle Mike," Anna responded, causing her father's eyes to widen.

"Honey that…. could… could you describe this fox guy to me?"

"Well… He looked like a Pirate daddy!" with that exclamation a lot of the adults over heard and went pale. Jacob was instantly feeling concerned for his children if the person Anna saw… was actually an animatronic from long ago.

Jeremy was breathing heavily as the dust in the air made it's way into his lungs as he pried the last of the boards off the door. His work on the door was finished so he discarded the metal arm in his possession and picked his cane back up before entering the forgotten room. Flashing the flashlight's beam into the room, there on the far corner was a cracked and decaying looking yellow Bonnie. The pale skinned face having lost a bit to it and exposing some of the mix of endo skeleton… and dead human muscle underneath the surface, same for the rest of the body as it laid slumped against the wall in a pool of dried up blood. Jeremy hissed at the sight and smell.

"Bloody hell Vince… Bloody hell… never thought you would end like this old friend…" Jeremy spoke out loud looking at the limp suit with mournful eyes. About to turn the flashlight off Jeremy noticed… the suit began twitching to life. The mangled up ears where flicking back and forth, the fingers tightening and loosening while the body spasmed like a person was having a stroke. Jeremy gasped and dropped the flashlight before backing up a bit, almost unable to believe his own eyes at what he was seeing. Finally the once limp suit settled down and made no movements for a good few seconds before the head snapped up and stared directly at Jeremy. Dead white eyes that seemed to be a mix of circuitry and human eyes stared with an eerie white glow at the ex-security guard.

"_Took you… long enough…" _A raspy voice made it's way from the grotesque mouth of the suit, startling Jeremy even more before he composed himself.

"You were not that easy to find… After all I can't be seen back here during the day or night unless there are distractions."

"_Excuses… excuses. Now… where are those __**fucking **__animatronics?"_


	12. Spring Trapped

Hey hey hey everyone! So I have some news in regards to another Five Night's At Freddy's story! Basically I've got an idea and concept down in my head, started sketching out the characters and now I'm working on a new FNAF story! This upcoming one is gonna focus in on the kids who where murdered, their pasts and futures as they inhabit the animatronics, and it's sort of gonna act as a prequel to these drabbles, there are gonna be a few slight differences between this one and the other one I'm gonna be making but it's still around the same base with human-like animatronics. The name of it is still a work in progress BUT I will put the official title down when I finish the next drabble!

Anyways, hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

Mike was now standing alone outside the Pizzeria doors and taking in as much cool air as possible to calm himself. The brunette slumped down onto the curb, holding his head in one hand.

_Probably best if I leave… but Fiona, Anna and Nathan are still in there… _Mike thought to himself as he stared out into the parking lot before glancing back at Fazbear's Pizza. Mike just sighed deeply, knowing he can't really get far as Fiona had the car keys. Interrupting his thoughts was the feeling of cold metal on his shoulder and cold shivers down his spine.

"Don't think ya can get away from me that easily Mike~" the voice of Foxy set the ex-security guard even further on edge then he was already.

Back in the storeroom Jeremy carefully crouched down next to the living suit and offered out a hand.

"Think you can move?" he asked, only able to get a turned head and a somewhat glare.

"_You don't think... I'm not trying?"_

"So the answer is no."

"_Brilliant deduction…"_

"You know at a time like this-"

"_Don't say it…"_

"... You really shouldn't have quite your day job," Jeremy finished as his face seemed to struggle with holding back a smirk… and failing. Vince's eyes stayed as narrowed as they could get and only one of the suit's broken up ears twitched downward slightly in response to his anger.

"_The minute I can… move my arms… I am... punching you… in the face… for that comment," _Vince rasped out before he seemed to cough a bit from speaking.

"Oh come now it's not like you wouldn't have said the same thing to me where I in your situation," Jeremy sighed as he placed the previously offered hand onto the back in a way to calm the coughing fit as best he could.

"_Remind me… to.. punch you twice…"_

"So long as you don't kill me like those kids."

"_..."_

"Let me guess three now?"

"_Add one… more for being… a smart ass…"_

"Fair enough then. Just not all in a row," Jeremy sighed before standing up. "Work on trying to get your limbs moving again while I go shuffle through the lost and found… see if I can find anything to… well you know."

"_Don't take… forever again Jeremy," _Vince growled as he was able to move his head slightly while Jeremy stood up slowly, holding back a hiss as his bad leg was acting up from bending it.

"With this leg I can't make any promises."

Bonnie was avoiding eye contact with his fellow animatronics, especially since he purposely let Mike get away from them. The only one not giving him a glare was the Marionette who just held a look of amusement before turning his head up to the vent he had came out of.

"You-You guys work this out-out yourself. There's-there's something I've gotta ch-check on," With that said the puppet animatronic crawled his way back into the vent leaving the main cast alone. Bonnie's ears lowered a bit as he continued to keep his gaze on the ground, more specifically in a corner.

"Bonnie-" Freddy started only for Bonnie to speak up while still staring in the corner.

"There's a really big stain over there…"

"Bonnie don't go avoiding the subject here."

"There's a little on the walls as well."

"Bonnie why did-"

"Wonder what caused that stain?"

"Can you stop talking about the stain for five minutes and listen to the point?!"

"But look at it it's huge!"

"Bonnie I swear to God if this is going to turn into another cupcake thing-"

"Speaking of cupcakes I wonder if the one that makes the funny noise is still in the guard's room."

"Bonnie that's enough!" Chica exclaimed, with a heavy sigh at Bonnie.

"But Chica it makes a funny noise when you squeeze it!"

"**BONNIE!" **Both Freddy and Chica exclaimed in unison causing the purple animatronic to back up a bit and ears to go as low as possible.

"... just saying…" Bonnie mumbled once again averting his gaze.

"Bonnie I swear-" Freddy started before he caught himself and let out a sigh before straightening up. "Getting back on point why did you let Mike get away?"

"..."

"Bonnie?" Chica asked, in a somewhat gentler tone to try and coax her friend to talk.

"... Because he's a customer today… aren't…. aren't we supposed to be nice and help the customers?" Bonnie asked as he looked up at them from the corner of his eye, but still held his head down.

"Bonnie, just because it's in our day programming doesn't mean we have to use it on possible threats. Especially if they are or were night guards," Freddy answered. However Bonnie snapped up right in that moment and stared right at Freddy, eyes turning dark once again as he did.

"JUST BECAUSE TWO OR THREE NIGHT GUARDS WORKED TOGETHER TO DO THOSE CRIMES DOESN'T MEAN MIKE IS ONE OF THEM OR EVEN LIKE THEM!"

"AND WHAT MAKES MIKE SO DIFFERENT THAN THE MANY OTHER NIGHT GUARDS WE'VE DEALT WITH HUH?!" Freddy snapped back at the purple animatronic, his own eyes taking on a dark black coloration and causing Bonnie's to start looking normal once again along with making Chica cut in between them and try to calm the brown haired animatronic down. Bonnie couldn't help but look away once again with the point that Freddy had made.

"What's going on over here?" a young voice caught the three animatronics off guard as in the entryway to their area, there stood three small children, all staring up at them. Chica was the first one to act quickly as the two male animatronics stood there with shocked expressions.

"Nothing serious, just a small argument. Can I get you three some more pizza?" Chica asked smiling gently while Freddy gave Bonnie a look of 'We're not done with this conversation yet.' Bonnie just averted his gaze from Freddy once again.

_Why can't they just give Mike a chance?_

* * *

I may or may not have had quiet a bit of fun while writing this one buuuut, oh well. Hope you guys liked it, if you did please review!


	13. Secrets

Hey everyone! Me again. So this one I had a little bit of a block on with writing until I figured out how to fix it and get it going! See as I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm writing a FNAF backstory thing involving the kids and them adapting to their situations of forever inhabiting the bodies of the animatronics and then a thought hit me to incorporate a little bit of that into this! So from now on these chapters will have a few hints here and there to that story when I finally finish the first chapter and post it here!

Anyways without further ado onto the update~!

* * *

Vince worked through a bit and found he could move his hands and head a little before getting frustrated with his slow process. Instinctively that's when he found he could move his arm since with his frustration he ended up punching the wall he was leaning against.

"So… you-you are alive after all-all," a familiar scratched robotic voice reached the killer's ears as in front of him standing in the doorway was the Marionette animatronic, whose eyes held a clear hatred within their glowing depths.

"_Still slithering… around I see…" _Vince growled as he tried to move to get up but only succeeding in pushing himself off the wall and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Someone has-has to, just to make-make sure that a monster like you-you will never leave," the puppet growled as he strode into the room but kept out of Vince's reach. "Can't have you kill-killing other children… like you-you did us all those years-years ago."

"_Still holding that…. grudge huh kid?"_

"Of-Of course I am… And clear-clearly you are also holding a grudge-grudge against us for giving you-you the justice we deserve," the puppet growled as he paced around, keeping out of reach of the golden animatronic. Vince himself tried to push himself up… until he felt a hard pounding going on inside his head, causing him to yelp out and fall forward onto the ground once again before his own body once again went limp. The puppet stood there a while before finally going up to the downed man turned animatronic and pulling his head up. "Remember this… _**both **_of-of you will be trapped here forever like us, mark my wor-words... Maxwell."

The puppet then dropped the downed robotic head from his grip and left the room, but not before closing the door and shoving the table of the room in the parts and services area in front of the door leading into the secret room. The job done, albeit as a temporary lock, the puppet animatronic then snuck back up into the vent system to hide out in.

Back inside the room the only animatronic in the room's eyes reopened with a more confused look in them before being followed by a few screams of pain as he tried to move.

Outside the restaurant was a different story from the one inside. Mike was now face to face with the red animatronic that just loved to stalk him and give him hell.

"Ahoy there Mike~" the fox animatronic grinned while leaning in close to his face. Mike could have tried to run but with the grip the animatronic had on his arm he feared that it would leave a huge gash on his shoulder and lead a good way down his arm if he tried to run. His other arm was in the exact same predicament as his other one but with the risk of the sharp hook already being jabbed a little into the back of his shoulder.

"H-Hi Foxy," Mike stammered out, fear clear in his brown eyes while nothing but amusement could be seen in Foxy's glowing orange one.

"There be no escape fer ye now~" Foxy chuckled as his face was so close to the ex-guards that had he been a real living person Mike could have sworn he would be feeling the breath on his face.

"P-Please don't kill me!"

"Now why would I be trying ta kill ya~?"

"Uh… t-the suits?" Mike brought up, hoping Foxy would realize what he meant.

"Not all suits kill lad. But those ones be… occupied at the moment~" Foxy responded with a straight face until the end when an evil grin crossed the fox-man's face and causing Mike's to pale in fear. "Besides even if I was gonna put ya into a suit, it wouldn't matter at this point." That caught Mike off guard.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Place be closing down, possibly forever. There be no point in adding new crew members now," Foxy responded, still keeping a good hold on Mike even as he shrugged a bit.

"Th-Then c-could you… uh l-let me g-go?"

"Nah."

"W-Why n-not?"

"I ain't gonna let what be mine get away that easily~"

If you asked Mike what he considered to be the worst day of his life, he would gladly tell you it was this day… which he would end up telling his therapist the next time he went to see him anyways.

Back inside Jeremy stopped in front of the blocked door with an irritated look on his face and a few forgotten jackets in his arm while the other one was occupying his cane..

"You have got to be kidding me with all of this…" Jeremy groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose before setting down the coats and his cane and attempting to push the table… only to get it to move just a tiny bit before his bad leg started acting up once again and forcing him to stop.

"Vince don't be mad but I can't reopen the door!" Jeremy shouted only to hear a loud bang along with the sound of metal and a few wooden crates falling. "You alright in there?"

"H-hello?" a still raspy sounding voice questioned from inside, but with a different tone pitch so it wasn't as rough as Vince's. Jeremy blinked in surprise before his eyes widened in shock as he thought of something that might have happened.

"Maxwell? That you?"

"... Jeremy?" that confirmed it in the gentleman's mind.

_Crap… how the bloody hell am I going to work around Vince's other personality to get him out? _Jeremy thought, knowing how Maxwell… knew nothing about his alternate personalities activities and vice versa.

* * *

Yeah so this is also apart of my personal head-cannon about Phone Guy and Purple guy. See I like to believe that they are the same person, but at the same time they aren't. Like Phone Guy (who I named Maxwell for this) had something happen to him in his past that caused him to develop Multiple Personality Disorder which in turn created Purple Guy (Vince) as a way to protect himself. My other head-cannon is that Vince had people help him with the murders, two people (Jeremy and one other guy) to help him do the deed and cover for him and a third person to take the blame, which I have been hinting at for a while in these past three chapters and just decided to share with you now.

Hope you enjoyed this update and these head-cannons of mine!


	14. Intermission 1

Hey Everyone, Ulquihimefan1 here. Sorry to say this isn't exactly a new chapter, rather it's an intermission to help hold you guys over for the next chapter. I mean this is **_Five Night's at Freddy's Drabbles_** so I thought; "Hey why not add a secondary plot into the mix!" Basically these Intermissions will take place only in FNAF3 but will hold some information pertaining to the original drabbles like the human forms I choose for them as well as my head-cannon of what the standard Night Guard uniform looks like for Fazbears.

These Intermissions will mostly focus on two OC's Ashley and Jack as well as Springtrap and the ghosts so hope you enjoy them!

* * *

"So you just need me to play the security guard for the attraction right?" a blond girl asked barely looking over the age of 18 as she sat with her legs up on a table while a friend of hers grinned.

"Yeah, we're still working out a few ideas for a script but I have a feeling you can pull it off!" the man grinned excitement clear in his chocolate colored eyes while a thoughtful one crossed the girl's blue ones.

"Alright you got it Ethan! But only if I can help in writing the script~"

"Of course Ashley," Ethan laughed as the two shook hands. "Oh also you might not be the only security guard!"

"What?"

"Yeah Joseph and Claire told me yesterday that they found a guy with a lot of knowledge on the original legends of the place and we're planning on bringing him in as an extra set of hands for the place. You know help with the eerie vibe and all," Ethan explained while gaining a blank look from Ashley and a slight adjustment of the blond's glasses as well.

"... Do you know ANYTHING about this guy? I mean I'm not going to spend five nights every week with someone who might just want to rape me or anything…"

"Oh relax Ash! You'll get along with him in no time!" Somehow those words didn't make the uneasy feeling the blond had go away.

The night of the first shift came and Ashley was struggling a little with her uniform, mostly with the tie.

"Need some help there girly~?" a low chuckle startled the girl. Standing in the doorway to the changing room was a tall blond haired male with a crooked smile and a playful look in his dark colored eyes. The man was already dressed in the uniform designed for the nightguard position of Fazbear Frights, a purple uniform with a dark purple tie and hat with a yellow shield on the front of the hat and over the heart on the shirt.

"I can figure it out myself Jack," Ashley huffed, barely knowing her fellow blond for less than an hour and already feeling like he was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Oh yes like you have for the last half an hour?" this caused the girl to look away.

"... fine… Could you please help?"

"Thank you for asking nicely girly~" Jack chuckled and began helping his co-worker with her tie, barely taking five minutes to do so. "There we go."

"Thanks… Also stop calling me girly!"

"Nah, I don't think I will~" Oh the younger blond knew this was going to be a long five nights.

The first hour was spent with silence, much to Ashley's relief but also at the same time her disappointment. She was looking through the cameras and was starting to already feel paranoid for the people that they would be scaring in this place…. didn't help her much that some of the fake cobwebs set her Arachnophobia on high alert.

"Hey girly." Jack's sudden voice made the blue eyed girl jump in her seat and let out a startled yelp before quickly trying to compose herself again and adjusted her glasses a little.

"W-What do you want Jack?"

"Well someone's a little edgy already~ I was actually just gonna ask how old you are."

"... I'm 19 why do you need to know?"

"Mostly just wondering after all laws say kids under 18 can't be out past curfew even if it's for work."

"I'm well aware of this Jack… on the same note what about you?"

"28 and proud," Jack grinned once again as he took over the cameras before stopping on the image of the original Foxy head, the large mechanical fox version rather than the human version that appeared in the early 2000s. "Ya know it always confused me on why they made the animatronic's humanoid after the Bite of 87."

"Why are you suddenly so chatty?"

"The silence was killing me," Jack then chuckled a bit like he just made a funny joke while the younger blond just quirked a brow at her weird co-worker.

"... For the humanoid part maybe it was to lessen the kid's fear as well as the adults?" Ashley offered, as she tested the audio on the camera's a bit before the error came up, causing Jack to turn and reboot the system.

"Eh, kid's LOVE big animals though… Oh well, I'm just glad for the attraction we're sticking with the original animatronic's looks~"

_Great like that's not going to give me heart attacks or anything…_ Ashley shivered at the thought before she stood up.

"I'm going for a bathroom break hold down the fort."

"Don't fall in~"

_Can it be six am already?_

Meanwhile inside a hidden room a supposedly long forgotten animatronic seemed to have a few spasms before calming down and a slight twitch of it's surprisingly human eyes glanced to the door before it, with one word crossing it's mind.

_**Soon.**_

* * *

First Intermission done! once again hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Intermission 2

Hey, sorry that this isn't an "official chapter" again but hey The Intermission side story is getting pretty fun. Don't worry the moment I get inspiration for the next part (That I'm thinking about titling After Party) I'll write it out immediately!

But for now, enjoy getting to know Ashley and Jack a little more!

* * *

Ashley shot awake with a jolt from a strange dream she had. The blond teen could only vaguely recall what she had dreamed about. There had been a young crying child in the back of a birthday party, and the fact she had went over to give him a cake were the main things she remembered along with the surprise on the child… no the young boy's face, it was static like but she could still make out the fact it was a young boy. The face of the child stuck out the most in her mind due to the static but everything else was a blank to her.

"What was that all about?" the blond girl yawned before glancing over to her clock that read 12:48pm and was momentarily shocked before remembering her new job hours. When thinking about her job the mental image of Jack came back into her head and she instantly felt annoyed. The older blond night guard ended up joking around with her most of the night and even scared the ever living crap out of her by putting on one of the fake animatronic heads and jump scaring her, all with an unnerving grin on his face. She just knew tonight would be worst… especially now that she was checking her phone and found a few texts from Ethan. When reading them apparently they found new things, one was a collection of training audio tapes from the original establishment, a few official animatronic heads and finally a full animatronic. Ethan had also sent her a picture of the animatronic and instantly she felt more uncomfortable about her night tonight then she had been before then.

Meanwhile Jack's morning was going a bit smoother than Ashley's. He didn't have any dreams like she did rather his morning was rather uneventful aside from him getting a call from his older brother. The blond male was happy it was not his oldest brother as there had been… many incidents that were all but pleasant with that brother. This brother however had a few problems… after all he was the one who suffered the infamous Bite of 87.

"Hey Thomas, what's up? Remember to try and call your baby brother to wish him a happy birthday a few months early before you forget again?" Jack grinned and waited for his brother to respond.

"_No… Need someone…. talk to…" _Thomas responded on the other end, with what seemed like a bit of difficulty.

"Yeah sure thing buddy, whatcha need to talk about?"

"_Lucas… visited… not long…." _Jack frowned at the mentioned their oldest brother… the one who caused Thomas to have lost a portion of his frontal lobe so many years ago. Since then whenever Thomas saw even just a picture of Lucas he would have flashbacks to the day of the bite and many many bad memories to resurface.

"You want me to come over buddy?"

"_... Please…"_

"Alright I'll be right over." Jack hung up with a sigh. He knew in normal families the older brother usually has to look after the younger one, but in his family it's been reversed since the Bite happened. Thinking about how the bite happened from what he had been told made his blood boil and his hatred of Lucas to rise up once again. Shaking his head of the thoughts Jack grabbed his car keys before leaving his home to visit Thomas.

Ashley went straight to her work sight around 6:00pm as she was supposed to help Ethan, Joseph and Claire with arranging some of the new items they had acquired as well as to go over some of the already written script and make a few decisions on what they would be using for the infamous animatronics.

"I was personally thinking until we can get ourselves up off the ground we could play the parts for the attraction," Claire suggested as she twirled a strand of auburn colored hair.

"Hey I'm already a night guard you guys would have to hire someone else to join in," Ashley pointed out with a crossing of her arms, eyeing the Foxy head on the wall just above Joseph's head. Honestly the blond could have sworn she saw a light flicker in the Fox's eye and also could have sworn it was staring right at her. Flinching and looking away from the prop quickly she continued. "Besides ev-even if you guys could Joseph can't act worth shit… plus he would just break character and apologize right away."

"Not true!" Joseph protested and threw his hands up, accidently hitting the head and let out a yelp of pain… before apologizing quickly.

"She's right Joseph, BUT you can be the costume designer. After all you patched up those old Security Uniforms really well," Ethan suggested causing Claire to huff in the corner at the fact her suggestion was being thrown right out the window.

"I guess… but fake animatronic suits would take longer than a patch job and recreating a uniform…"

The conversation progressed like that between the three older people there while the youngest member slowly just lost interest in the conversation before wandering off deciding she wanted to try to memorize where everything was as well as the camera angles. While wandering around she stopped in front of the door to the room that held the animatronic suit Ethan bought. Ashley shivered a bit before moving on, not wanting to see the creepy as hell animatronic in person until she couldn't find a way to avoid it anymore.

Jack had just started getting ready to leave his brother's, or rather his family's home as Thomas ended up living with their mother as well as their step-father. When he caught his mom staring at him in his uniform.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing dear… it's just you look so much like your father in that uniform…" This caused Jack to freeze up and his face to remain blank.

"... I don't need a reminder of that…" Jack responded not meeting his mother's gaze and his voice hinting a bit with hidden anger. Not wanting to continue with the subject Jack said goodbye to the rest of his family before leaving through the door to head off to work early.

* * *

Second Intermission is done, if you have any questions about either of the characters, or even about any of the other drabbles feel free to question me in a PM or a Review, I'll be happy to answer them.


	16. After Party

Hey guys It's me again! This time with Drabble number 14! We get to see a bit more on what I have planned as well as revealing a few more things and building up a little more story. Hope you enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait for you folks!

* * *

Never before in his entire life did Mike ever think he would be more relieved to be at home then that moment. Okay the fourth night he had to work at Fazbear's was a really close second but still today was the very day he never thought he would just love being at home. See about four hours ago when he was practically being held captive by Foxy (who had somehow found a way to get back into the pizzeria without being seen by anyone else… and dragged him back into the cove) the puppet like animatronic had popped right in ruining whatever moment the fox-like animatronic was having and letting Mike escape as quick as possible. The ex-guard didn't even stop at the party still going on, he just kept running till he was out of the doors, on the streets and he kept running as fast as his legs could take him on pure adrenaline back home. Honestly he didn't even realize how tired he was or how much his feet hurt until he collapsed onto the couch and took in as many breaths as he could. What Mike didn't know was that someone… had followed him.

Back at the Pizzeria Chica was nibbling on her thumb as she thought. She still had Mike's file with her and she never had given it to Bonnie, but after what happened earlier with Bonnie finally giving Mike the card the rabbit worked hard on Chica had no idea what to do with it now. The yellow animatronic debated between bringing the file back or looking through it herself since there was a little bit of down time. Temptation getting a little too strong she pulled the file out from her hiding spot on the stage and started looking through it. Once she saw Mike's last name her eyes widened in surprise as once forgotten memories surfaced in her mind of a time before the pizzeria.

_A young girl sat in a living room with some other kids as she drew with crayons and a boy that was younger then her sat across the way from her, watching as she colored with wide eyes._

"_Whatcha drawing Krissy?" the boy asked for about the fifth time causing the older girl to giggle._

"_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you Jacob!" the young girl, Krissy as her friend called her responded. She was two years older then the boy that belonged to the owners of the house she, and all the other kids were currently in. _

"_But Krissy, Uncle Steven will be here soon to take you home…"_

"_I'll be done before dad comes."_

"_I wanna know what you're drawing though," Jacob pouted causing Krissy to stop her drawing and move the paper on the table so the boy could see, it was a picture of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, the coloring wasn't completely done yet and it looked as if she was also adding in a picture of a birthday cake._

"_I told you I'm not done with it yet… but this is for you and Mike anyways. Uncle Rob and Aunt Karla are taking us there tomorrow right?"_

"_Uh huh!" Jacob nodded as he stared at the hand drawn picture with a large smile._

"_Kristen!" a male's voice called out in the house, causing the young girl to perk up and give the picture to her friend._

"_I gotta go now, bye Jacob!"_

"_Bye, bye Krissy!"_

_As Kristen ran over to meet with her father she stopped just short when she saw him talking with her Aunt and Uncle, more specifically his brother in law Rob._

"_Thanks for always keeping an eye on Kristen for me Schmidt," Steven said with a small smile on his face._

"_No problem, I know it's tough after the divorce and with sol custody… but would it kill you to stop referring to me only on a last name basis?"_

"_Maybe some day Schmidt but not today."_

"_Daddy!" Kristen called out as she ran over and latched onto her father's leg, getting a laugh out of the adult._

"_Hey Krissy, were you good for Klara and Schmidt?" _

"_Mhmhm! I even helped with Mike a little!"_

"_You did huh? Not even eight yet and you're already being a little helper," Steven laughed a little before looking over to his brother-in-law once again. "Take care Schmidt, we'll see you tomorrow."_

Chica was snapped out of the flashback by the sound of a loud bang. First thing she noticed was that the file was dropped from her hands and that it was quiet… not too quiet as all the noise seemed to focus on the room just beyond the one she was in, but still quiet all the same. Figuring the bang was simply children getting a little rowdy in the next room over the female animatronic shook her head before frowning while trying to figure out just how she would remember something of being a human child herself… if she had been an animatronic all her life.

"Chica?" Freddy's questioning voice had her full attention as she looked up, pushing her confused thoughts off to the side and momentarily realizing she had once again been nibbling on her thumb as she felt her arm lower itself.

"Yes Freddy?"

"Are… are you alright?"

"I'm fine… just have a lot on my mind currently," Chica responded as she casually brushed off the question before noticing Bonnie wasn't with them at the moment. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie went off down the left hall… said something about wanting to be alone for a bit. He does realize we'll need to get back on stage soon… hopefully," Freddy sighed, blue eyes gazing down the corridor that the purple animatronic had moved down,

"He would know… we've been doing this for a little over 30 years after all."

Meanwhile Bonnie was wandering the familiar hallways that he would use often when going after the guards. This time around he was just attempting to get some alone time from two of his long time friends. While walking he heard something strange coming from the storage room. His ears twitched a little as he heard voices… both of which should not have been in the storage room during the day. Curious Bonnie entered the room to find Jeremy trying to move a table… from a doorway he never knew existed.

"What are you doing back here?" Bonnie asked only to get Jeremy to jump a little from surprise. Bonnie gazed at Jeremy's face but found no recollection of just who he might be or why he's back in an employee and animatronic only room. Bonnie also took notice of the fact that there wasn't another person in the room with them.

"..." Jeremy was silent for a bit before he spoke up finally. "My… grandson snuck back here and somehow got into that room there."

Bonnie blinked at this and shifted his gaze from between the previously unknown door to Jeremy who he had a small suspicion that he should know… but just can't seem to pinpoint exactly what he was supposed to know him from. Casting his gaze to the table just caused more suspicion for the purple animatronic until he heard loud coughing coming from inside the room. Slightly believing Jeremy's story now Bonnie motioned for the gentleman to back away as he pushed the table away from the door, thinking he was being helpful to a customer.

"Thank you Bonnie," Jeremy said only to stop Bonnie from opening the door. "I've got him, you don't need to worry."

"... How do I know you're not going to hurt the kid?" Bonnie asked, eyes narrowing and ears lowering a bit with his suspicions… only for the door to open by itself behind him and before he could register who or what was coming out, the purple haired animatronic got hit hard in the face, causing some cracks to form and his body to fall to the ground from the force. Looking up, Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight of Springtrap looking down at him.

"_Looks like the __**third **__victim want's to be first on the revenge list this time."_

Back with Mike, the ex-guard was snapped awake at the sound of the phone ringing. Sitting up he saw that he had slept for about an hour. Getting up off the couch Mike went over to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_So you are home Mike…" _The voice was that of Fiona, and the girl sounded upset but relieved at the same time.

"Sorry Fiona…. I just-"

"_No, no. It's fine… you don't have to explain it. Listen Mike… I've… I've been thinking."_

"Thinking? About what?"

"_... I… I think it will be best to tell you in person. You don't have to come back to Fazbears… the party's just ending anyways and your family was wondering were you were."_

"O...Okay…"

"_I'll be home soon alright."_

"Okay, see you soon." Mike didn't even get a response after that, all he got was a hung up phone. It was then Mike just realized what Fiona might want to talk to him about and his heart sank in shock and hurt. Mike placed the phone back onto the charger before plopping down into the couch again while burying his face in his hands… not once noticing two figures just outside his window, one of which had their orange eyes blaze in anger at seeing Mike's upset look.

_**Whoever hurt him is going to die.**_

* * *

Return of Yandere Foxy ahead folks! Fiona might not make it out this time around with a threat... Also Vince (Purple Guy) is back out so no proper introduction to Maxwell (Phone Guy)... YET.


	17. Intermission 3

Hey guys Sorry no new Official chapter yet but it's in the works! I expect to finish it before the convention I'll be going to next week. Until then here's another intermission to get to know Ashley and Jack a little more as well as building the plot for the intermissions a little bit more ;) hope you like it!

* * *

About seven hours before Ashley had to begin work she was looking through some of the items her friends had found for the attraction all to avoid having to meet the creepy animatronic they found. One item of which greatly caught her attention. It was a white mask with a large grin spreading across where the mouth and nose area would be with two small red lips and circular red cheeks, underneath the eye holes were trails of purple. Holding the mask in her hands for a while she felt something was… different about the mask as opposed to a few other items, such as the old plush toys and false heads, it felt more metal than plastic like the others but it weighed no less than the plastic masks as well.

"Hey Ethan!" Ashley called out to her friend and technical boss. Hearing his name the young man made his way over to the blond while noticing the mask in her hands.

"That thing interest you?"

"Yeah, it feels like metal unlike the others here."

"You think it's legit?"

"Must be…"

"Sweet we HAVE to put this on display then!" Ethan laughed as he took the mask out of Ashley's hands, and said blond frowned at the removal of the item from her hands but froze as she saw… something standing where Ethan was not to long ago. The figure was tall and slender with a face that matched that of the mask… and it was staring right at her with glowing light blue eyes.

The thing, that if the blond thought about it reminded her of a puppet, simply stared at her with the unnerving gaze before vanishing in a black mist just as quickly as it had appeared. As soon as it vanished the blond got up quickly and tried to see if it was all part of a prank with projectors or something. However as she looked around she found nothing that could explain the puppet's sudden appearance and disappearance. Shaking her head Ashley decided to confront Ethan to see if it was part of a prank to put her on edge for the rest of the night.

"Ethan you jerk!"

"What did I do?" Ethan asked as he finished setting up the lights in the Chica head.

"That weird puppet hologram thing!"

"The… what?" Ethan asked looking genuinely confused. The blond frowned not picking up that the confusion was real as she adjusted her glasses.

"The puppet, you know the black and white one with a face like the mask you took out of my hands. It just appeared and disappeared after you left!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about… Wait did you see a ghost or something?" Ethan asked his confusion turning over into excitement at the idea while Ashley just froze up at the idea before shivering at the thought of the place actually being haunted..

Later on that night in the two blond guards were in separate areas of the changing room, Jack being closer to the door as he was already suited up while Ashley was finishing up herself.

"Hey girly don't tell me you're going to need my help with the tie again~" Jack laughed only to cause Ashley to fume at the comment.

"I'm going to be just fine this time around!"

"Whatever you say girly."

"Ashley…"

"Wha?"

"My name's Ashley use it!"

"... Whatever you say girly." At that Ashley could only just groan loudly as she felt another really long night coming up… not aware of the increased danger this night.

Barely an hour into the night Ethan told them that they had found some old training tapes from the original establishment and they were in pretty good condition. Jack was the one who was quick to find the tape player Ethan left for them and popped the tape labeled Welcome Part 1. The moment he did a voice rang out and the original grin on Jack's face vanished leaving him with a blank expression.

"_Uh Hello! Hello, Hello! Uh welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." _was how the tape started off making the girl smirk a little.

"Sounds like he doesn't have much confidence huh?" Ashley snickered as they both listened, the blond being surprised that her fellow night guard was being… awfully quiet for once.

As the recording went on Ashley sat back and listened to it intently while Jack seemed to absorb himself into the security cameras…. only to pause and stare at the screen for a bit.

"Hey girly…"

"For the last time call me Ashley… and what?"

"The animatronic is supposed to be limp in the storage room right?"

"Uh… yeah it is… why?"

"It's standing right outside the room and in front of the exit…" Ashley's face instantly went pale.

"C-Cut that out you jerk! If you're trying to scare me again tonight-" the blond girl was cut off by the male blond practically shoving the camera tablet into her face and showing that yes the large yellow-green rabbit animatronic… was standing right where he said it was and staring right into the camera. Ashley ended up shivering and pushing the tablet out of her face.

"E-Ethan could have just been an ass before leaving and had the others help him set that up…"

"It wasn't like that when we got here," Jack pointed out before the flashing visual error started signaling and he put the tablet down before fixing the visual… only to notice the animatronic wasn't on the camera anymore. "... you know the old rumors of animatronics coming to life and killing the night guards?"

"Y-Yeah…. I read it o-online…."

"Well we're about to see if that's going to end up true or not tonight."

* * *

Yeah intermission 3 is over! please let me know what you think of this or any other chapter in the reviews, they are really appreciated and even more so I want to know which character's portal of the story that you like the most! The character with the most likes will get a chapter all to themselves. The poll for the vote will be on my profile so please check it out if you want the stand alone chapter to happen :)


	18. Gold and Purple

Hey guys! Sorry I ended up being busier then I thought before the convention but hey here's the next chapter one day after! I'll try to post either a new chapter or an Intermission by the end of this week, you know try to get myself onto an updating schedule for once in my life.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

Bonnie backed away, eyes wide and small amounts of his cracked face falling to the floor to show the darkened inside of his head and a small amount of exposed metal endoskeleton around his jaw. Memories seemed to flow into his head about a time when his body was broken apart some twenty years back yet he was still able to move somehow. He remembered seeing the Puppet calling him in to help, to trap the one who killed the five kids in the back room and the man getting stuck inside his own suit used to lure them to the back… the Spring Time Bonnie suit. The old memories of him and the others stuffing the guy into the Fredbear suit conflicting with these memories but at the same time seemed to start seeming… more fake.

"Vince I don't think-" Jeremy started up only for the Spring Bon- no the murderer, Vincent to cut him off.

"_Do I have to add a fifth punch to the list?"_

Taking the sudden distraction to his advantage, Bonnie forced his body to get up and dash out of the room as fast as his servos would allow him to. Thankfully for the purple haired animatronic his movements were much quicker than the slower, more calculated ones of Vince. Needless to say the once human was not really happy about what just happened.

"..."

"_Make a pun out of this and the fifth punch WILL be added to the list."_

"... Honestly I had no pun to say for this," Jeremy commented as he tried to keep a straight face as his thoughts said otherwise.

_Except for that rabbit bested the trap… oh god that's not a really good pun anyways!_

Jacob, Mike's older brother, was just getting everything ready for him and his family to pack up as the party finally started to die down, they had ended up staying a bit longer than originally planned as the kids all were having a lot of fun, especially his own kids. Nathan seemed to be the most interested in the animatronics like a few of the other kids and Anna was just having fun. Honestly for him it brought back some old memories and a feeling of nostalgia… along with his vague memories of the day the five kids, one being his older cousin Kristen, had disappeared, only for one to be found outside of the Pizzeria in shock and fear.

_Krissy… what happened to you and the other three kids? _Jacob couldn't help but wonder as his gaze shifted over to the animatronics… only to find one was missing from the stage and the more he looked the more he noticed the other two seemed to have a worried look while glancing over to where the guitarist usually stood.

"Daddy why's Bonnie not there?" Nathan asked while tugging on his father's shirt.

"Maybe… he wasn't feeling so well," Jacob offered knowing that if he said stopped working or anything to indicate that the animatronic wasn't exactly a real person to his son it wouldn't be so good. The sound of hurried foot steps snapped the father out of his thoughts as the missing Animatronic was seen running out from the left hallway to the stage. Jacob was surprised to see the old machine could actually physically run like a person. He watched as the purple animatronic stopped in front of the stage, his left hand covering his left cheek… which seemed to have a few cracks coming out of it, and glance around with fear in those pink colored eyes. Jacob could have sworn the Rabbit-man's eyes had a look in them that was almost _**human**_.

Freddy and Chica were both surprised to see Bonnie in such a state he was in, fearful and slightly broken. Freddy was quick to notice the purple animatronic kept glancing over to the hallway he usually patrolled during the night. Chica was the one who was quick to notice the cracks that Bonnie was trying to cover up as best he could.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Chica whispered once the purple animatronic got up onto the stage.

"N-n-not r-really…"

"What happened?" Freddy asked quietly as some kids passed by the stage to leave with their parents.

"T-The killer, h-he's n-not-" Bonnie started only to stop when young Nathan ran up to him with a curious look.

"Mr. Bonnie are you okay?" Nathan asked, manners being a huge thing his mother had taught him. Bonnie was surprised and a little nervous as the last time a child was on the stage the bite of 87 happened. Bonnie then forced a smile on his face trying to not react as the small sound of the cracks getting a little bigger from the motion.

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't be on the stage! You could get hurt after all," Bonnie laughed in a slightly cheerier voice while Nathan blinked at it before being offered the purple animatronic's free hand. "Want me to walk you down to your parents?"

The young boy's eyes widened before he nodded his head excitedly. Freddy and Chica watched their friend follow through with his promise to the young boy and knew tonight they would get more answers out of their fellow animatronic.

Jacob was worried when his son went up onto the stage but was relieved when the animatronic his son had been worried over brought him back to him and his wife, who had just left the bathroom.

"There you go back safe and sound!" Bonnie laughed as he let go of Nathan's hand and said young boy ran over to his parents.

"Nathan don't go running onto that stage again! You could have gotten hurt," the mother scolded while Jacob turned to the purple animatronic and looked him in the eyes with a sense of vague familiarity, but just couldn't place why he felt that. After all the more human models were new to the 2000's era.

"Thanks for bringing my son back," Jacob said, knowing it wouldn't matter much for a robot who was programmed to do but figured it was a good gesture to teach to his son. What surprised him however was the surprised look from the animatronic that soon turned into a bright happy look.

"No problem Mister!" For that brief moment Jacob could have sworn he heard a young child's voice mixed with that of Bonnie's usual one, his wife and son however didn't seem to notice.

_Maybe my brother's paranoia is rubbing off on me…._

* * *

We got to know Jacob a little bit more, and perhaps he is gaining a little bit of paranoia like his brother... but instead of being that way for animatronics trying to kill him it's more like something is very wrong with the animatronics.


	19. Intermission 4

Hey everyone I got this one finished up earlier then I thought I would and I hope you enjoy this new Intermission installment. I had a lot of fun writing this one personally and I will start working on the next idea as soon as possible and hope to have it out by next week.

* * *

"This can't be happening. It's gotta be some kind of joke right? That robot isn't going to kill us and have it covered up with horror attraction shit right? I haven't even gotten through college yet! I haven't even gotten a date once yet! Oh god we're going to die! I don't want to die ye-" Ashley rambled only for her to get slapped in the face by Jack.

"Chill out Girly, we just gotta make sure it doesn't get close to us," Jack sighed as he checked the camera's quickly finding that the yellowish green animatronic had moved and was slowly turning to look at the camera. "We just gotta make it to 6 am alright. If it's anything like the animatronics from the stories then it's just on free roam from midnight till six am."

"Yeah but that's five hours and thirty two minutes away!" Ashley shouted as she had a slight panic attack right before the red warning light of the ventilation system needing a reboot started going off.

"Calm down or we're going to have to reboot everything every five minutes!" Jack shouted as he quickly switched tablets and hit the reboot system button. The older guard stopped and pulled up the cameras before handing the system reset one over to the female. "Since you're the one who panics more you handle the rebooting and checking the door and window for anything, I'll handle the cameras and audio… maybe the annoying voice can distract this fucker."

"Um… O-Okay…" Ashley stammered as she shook a little in her seat. Jack instantly had, what could only be described as anyways, his game face on as he focused intently on the cameras. Ashley trembled just a little bit and glanced around the room before stopping to look at the partial Freddy suit that was right outside their door like always. The blond girl adjusted her glasses a little as she thought she saw something… off about it. She shook her head thinking it was nothing before moving her gaze around the entire room, all senses on high alert at this point.

Oh how long it had been since he heard the voices of other living beings?

How long had it been since he could move around freely?

How long had it been since he could feel anything besides the eternal pain?

How long where those god damned cameras going to flash that annoying red light in his face?!

Not that it mattered much anyways, soon whoever was playing around with those cameras was going to die. After he had noticed the first camera and soon after noticing the second one he swore he could hear a young woman's voice echoing through the building filled with fear…. and boy did he love the sound of that. Judging from how it seemed she was speaking there was at least one other person in the guard room with her. Perfect, the more the merrier.

Underneath the eternally grinning mask he was trapped within, withered rotting lips quirked their way up into the faintest hints of a smile as he slowly made his way closer to where he could hear the voices.

Jack was taking his observations of the animatronic very seriously. Anytime he saw the bot was getting to close to the vents for his liking he would play the audio in a room without the vents, same for if he was in a room closer to the guard's room. Jack also had taken to letting his fellow guard know when they needed a system reboot for the cameras or the audio. However one thing ended up surprising the blond male, and that was when he stopped the camera on the Foxy head… only to see a full blown figure of the fox animatronic in a more rustic brown color, worn down and had a burned look to it. The minute he seemed to spot it the phantasmic animatronic set its gaze right on him through the camera as if it could see him.

_**You….**_ A low growl seemed to say within the young man's mind and as he put down the tablet to question his fellow guard there standing right in front of him was the very same fox from the camera.

"_**YOU'RE DEAD!" **_the fox shouted at the blond who let out a startled scream as he pushed himself back only to have himself and his chair fall down as the Phantom Foxy launched himself at the guard.

"Jack?!" Ashley screamed, startled herself by her fellow guard's reaction but found nothing wrong with him other then him being on the ground breathing heavily…. and the ventilation error sounding off above them. Thinking quickly Ashley activated the whole system reboot while glancing over to her downed partner who seemed to have had the shock of his life as he slowly got himself up.

"The fuck… was that?"

"The fuck was what?" Ashley questioned while watching as Jack gazed around the room frantically as if trying to find something.

"Foxy… there was a full bodied Foxy trying to kill me earlier! But the minute he touched me… he just vanished into smoke," Jack explained causing his fellow blond to blink up at him, almost thinking he was crazy till she remembered the puppet from earlier this morning.

"... I… I think I know what you're talking about… OH GOD THE CAMERA'S!" Ashley exclaimed as she realized how much time they wasted without using said cameras and how they could have possibly lost the animatronic that was trying to kill them. Barely thinking Ashley grabbed the tablet with the cameras and clicked through them before finding the rabbit animatronic in the vents. Before she thought about how stupid it was to have the cameras in the vents but now she was thankful for them. Ashley quickly then slammed her hand down onto the button to close the vent area where the animatronic was before letting out a sigh of relief once the vent was closed. However as she looked at the animatronic she could have sworn it didn't look like a large rabbit for a split second… rather it looked human like but with a quick blink the image faded but couldn't pick up much on what the person looked like aside from a messy mop of dirty blond hair.

"You find it?" Jack questioned when he noticed Ashley shivering a bit in her seat.

"Y-Yeah i-it's in the vents…."

"Shit…" Jack then checked his phone for the time. "We're almost there, just two more hours to go."

"I-I… I think I should keep an eye on the cameras for now," Ashley stammered, earning a nod from her fellow blond.

"Try not to panic too much, the ventilation can only take so much of it."

"Hey Jack…"

"What Girly?"

"Remind me to kick Ethan's ass if we survive the next two hours."

"This your attempt at coping with your fear?"

"Pretty much yeah…"

"Keep talking then, we've got time," Jack commented as his dark colored eyes stopped on the Freddy mannequin at the entrance, only to notice glowing eyes from the mask staring at him and giving off a feeling of rage directed mostly at him.

"Alright… Shoot off a topic because other than questioning how the hell the robot is even working after all this time," Ashley said while looking through the cameras.

"You in college?"

"Yeah… an Art College. I'm not one hundred percent sure what I want to go for yet but I've got a good feeling…. You do anything outside of here?"

"I volunteer at a daycare center on Mondays thru Thursdays," Jack commented before glancing over to his fellow blond. "Sometimes I go to help my older brother Thomas at our mom's place…"

"Help with what?" Ashley asked as she clicked over to a different camera and playing some audio to keep the animatronic from getting closer.

"... Thomas is missing his frontal lobe… he has damaged motor controls and needs as much help as possible."

"Oh…" Ashley glanced away and checked the cameras… only to find the audio trick didn't seem to work this time as the animatronic got closer instead of farther away. "J-Jack!"

"What?"

"H-He's getting closer and the audio didn't work!"

"Shit, calm down and let me see." As soon as Jack got the tablet back the bell signaling the end of the shift came and he saw the animatronic slump down as if power had been cut off from it. Both guards couldn't help but let out sighs of relief, the female however started to laugh a little.

"W-We made it! I-I can't-"

"Let's just get our stuff and get out of here," Jack responded, cutting Ashley off while getting up. Ashley glanced over to the man before looking down and getting up herself.

As the two left the horror attraction for the day they both didn't notice any of the looks each of them were getting from entities not seen. Most of them being looks of hatred and rage directed at Jack but at least one was giving a curious look to the young female.


	20. Intermission 5

Hey guys I've got a new Intermission for you! This time it's introducing a few new characters that will appear and be mentioned a few more times. Also adding a bit more plot into these Intermissions to catch up a little with the following drabbles.

Hope you all enjoy it

* * *

It took a while but Ashley finally fell asleep as soon as the clock hit 2 pm. The girl was already getting used to her new sleeping schedule as she had classes in the morning from six thirty till noon and her security job from Midnight till six. However the second night was unlike anything she ever expected as there was the very real chance of her dying. She now had no idea what the hell she was going to do tonight, aside from sleeping until her alarm would wake her up at nine. The college student had debated quitting the job but decided to sleep on it as her body was pretty much begging for it by that point.

While sleeping this time around she seemed to have another dream involving the delivering of cake to a sad child. This time she seemed to notice the area she was in was a lot like a less terrifying version of Fazbear's Fright and that even though she still couldn't make out the child's features all too well she could tell it was a different child than the first time around. One thing she did take better notice of with this child that made him stand out… was what looked like blood dripping from the top of his head and he seemed to be a little shorter than the first child. As soon as the Child looked up in surprise the scene changed to a darkened room.

"What the?"

"_Hey Cake Lady!" _a young boy's voice called out in the darkness surprising the blond and causing her to try and find the source of the voice only to turn up with nothing. That is… until she felt a smaller hand in her own. Shocked Ashley glanced down to see a young boy grinning up at her and giggling a bit.

"Scared ya didn't I Cake Lady?" Looking over the boy she found he was wearing a rather plain looking outfit with a long sleeved black shirt, pants and shoes. What made him not so average looking was his olive colored skin and slightly messy black hair.

"Uh… A little… Who are you?" Ashley finally responded, feeling a little sheepish at the strange child, who looked a little older than her 8 year old brother back at home with her family.

"Name's Lewis, what about you? Unless ya wanna be called Cake Lady forever and ever!" Lewis laughed a little as he let go of the blond's hand and ran in front of her.

"... My name's Ashley."

"Nice name! Hey ya wanna play a game?" Lewis asked quickly as the blonde continued to get more and more confused.

"Sure… but what-"

"Tag you're it!" Lewis laughed as he tagged the confused girl before running off into the darkness.

"Ah, Wait!" she called to the boy and as she took a step the whole scene changed to a worn down Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria building. Lewis's laughter echoed through the halls.

"Come on ya slow poke!"

Ashley had ended up playing about four or five rounds of tag with Lewis, all while he insisted on making her "it" and having her run all around the Pizza place. While doing so Ashley found no animatronics where she supposed they were supposed to be standing and no other signs of life besides her own and the young boy.

"Uh, Lewis…"

"Yeah what's up? Don't tell me you're getting tired already!"

"Uh, no it's just… where is everyone? Why are we even here?"

"Well the other's aren't feeling really playful right now so it's just us. Plus this is the only place I really know to play," Lewis answered as he kicked at the ground a little. Ashley was still confused by this, after all she was pretty sure this was still her dream and this was a place she had never actually been into before and was pretty sure she would never even dream of a place like this.

"Others?"

"Yeah others! You met Robbie not to long ago with the cake!" Lewis pointed out with a large smile before going off on a list. "There's also Francis, he's kinda serious and doesn't like to talk much, Kristen is pretty fun sometimes but she tends ta be with Francis in the serious department. Finally we have Dallas, he's REALLY fun when you get him started! Well… he also get's a little out of control when you get him started as well."

"Robbie was the kid…" Ashley muttered before her eyes widened. "Oh god is he okay? I saw blood on him and-"

"Ah don't worry about that. It's normal for him and the others to have that on them. It happens to me sometimes as well," Lewis laughed as he waved the blond girl's worries off. Before Ashley could question how the hell that was normal Lewis grabbed her hand again before leading her through the abandoned restaurant. Ashley couldn't help herself but realized it was laid out almost exactly like Fazbear's Fright, if not just a little bit different and definitely cleaner. Once they stopped Ashley took notice… that they were in a security guard room.

"Lewis why are we here?"

"I wanted to show you something before you have to wake up," Lewis answered, taking on a little more serious sounding voice then he had been using before. Lewis went behind the desk and pulled out a framed picture before handing it over to Ashley. Looking down into the picture she saw a man who looked to be at least in his thirties… who looked a lot like Jack and had two sons around him as well as a young toddler in his arms.

"What's with this?"

"Just a warning…. be careful of your partner after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

As soon as the warning was given and before she could question what he meant Ashley was awoken by the sound of her alarm. Now more confused than being scared at the moment.

"What the hell does he mean?"


	21. Evening After

Hey, hey how ya doing everyone! So new chapter and everything, I decided to have this focus on how the characters are a little bit more as well as finally get a few things I've been wanting to get out of the way that I had planned from the start on this. But enough about me and my ramblings you guys just wanna read the new chapter so have fun! Expect a new chapter in the next week and possibly one or two intermissions before that!

* * *

Mike was feeling down in the dumps. It was near midnight and he still wasn't asleep yet. Fiona had broken up with him but let him stay until he either found a new place to live or moved back into his old apartment.

"We just need a break from one another until this blows over…" was what she had told him. Mike was at least thankful that Fiona wasn't the kind of person to kick him out or want to cut him out of her life completely… it still hurt though. Mike tossed and turned on the couch trying to get to sleep but he just couldn't. Finally Mike just gave up and decided to get some fresh air. The ex-security guard stepped outside into the backyard of the house and took a few deep breaths of the cool air.

"W-well, we-well seems like some-someone can't get sle-sleep tonight~!" a scratchy artificial voice reached Mike's ears and instantly he was on high alert as he quickly turned his head to see the worn down Marionette standing right beside him, the large cracked grin still ever present on his face. Mike jumped a bit away from said animatronic.

"W-What are y-you doing here?"

"Most-Mostly just following Fox-Foxy," Marionette shrugged before kneeling down into a sitting position on the grass and motioning for Mike to do the same. However Mike didn't notice the gesture as the moment he heard that the fox man's name Mike was glancing around everywhere to try and find just where the Pirate might be hiding.

"Re-Relax Night Guard, he's not-not here right now," the puppet animatronic rolled his unseen eyes and let out, what sounded like a sigh from the damaged voice box he had. Mike listened this time and stopped his frantic search only to watch the puppet more closely with suspicion and fear… after all this was one animatronic he had never been warned about nor has he ever met until now.

"W-why are you here now th-then?"

"Cur-Curiosity. We-Well you go-going to sit or wha-what?" Mike hesitated for a bit but soon sat down on the ground himself, never letting his eyes leave the animatronic in front of him. Unlike the animatronic though, the ex-security guard kept his legs in close so he could get up quickly if he made any sudden movements towards him… he also wasn't as relaxed as the puppet either.

"... Wh-what are you curious about?"

"Most-Mostly about what makes Bon-Bonnie and Fox-Foxy so inter-interested in you," Marionnette said while turning his glowing eyes over to Mike but not moving from his position at all. "Most-Mostly Foxy, that guy nev-never got to attached to pe-people even be-before the Bite."

There was soon a small glitchy sounding laugh coming from the animatronic while Mike just shifted a little bit in discomfort and awkwardness.

"It's… it's not like I w-wanted that…. I was j-just trying to get through the job…"

"Awe light-lighten up a little! You don't need to be-be so ten-tense around me."

Mike bit at his bottom lip at what the puppet had said. After spending two weeks at Freddy's it wasn't like he could really relax around anything closely associated with the place. He could still hardly even look at a pizza without having a minor panic attack. Do not get him started on cupcakes.

Meanwhile back at Freddy's, Chica and Freddy were helping Bonnie get patched up with the limited supplies and knowledge they had.

"I swear management get's cheaper and cheaper with supplies," Freddy sighed, slightly agitated from the fact that the only spare heads and faces for Bonnie were the older bunny model ones where it was the actual rabbit ones instead of the more human looking ones.

"Not like we'll be getting anymore soon…" Chica muttered looking down a bit as she worked carefully with the glue she found.

"So Bonnie how did this happen to you again?" Freddy asked as he carefully placed some of the broken off pieces he found next to the purple animatronic.

"Th-The Spring Bonnie suit… you know the one we scared the murderer into."

"Spring… Bonnie? No it was the Golden Freddy one remember," Chica sighed only to Bonnie to shake his head carefully as Chica was sealing up some of the cracks still.

"N-No that's not what really happened!"

"Okay, say it was true. Where's the Springtime suit now?" Freddy asked. Bonnie's ears lowered as his gaze turned to the previously unknown door in the storage room.

"It was back there… but now… I think he's with the old guard," Bonnie responded as Chica carefully started to piece together his face again.

"Mike never went-"

"No not Mike… the old guard who survived… the one who helped the killer you know."

Freddy and Chica froze at those words and anger slowly crossed Freddy's face as he remembered seeing one adult sneaking off into the left hallway.

"Damn it, that's who it was!"

"Freddy, calm down we couldn't have done anything during the day anyways."

"I know… I know Chica, it's just… Just frustrating," Freddy sighed once again before he turned his glance over to the door. "I'm going to check that room out, Chica finish helping Bonnie with his repairs.

"Alright… be careful Freddy."

The brown animatronic nodded and adjusted his hat a little before opening the door and entering to investigate. It was a surprisingly spacious room with boxes in the corner and not much else aside from some obvious damage. What surprised him the most was how much blood was on the walls and the floor underneath a good amount of the dust in the room. Freddy also took notice of the footprints and how they didn't look like paws… if it was the Springtime Bonnie suit that was supposed to be back here then it wouldn't be a human looking upgraded model… so why were there only footprints and nothing looking like wheel tracks on the ground?

"Curiouser and Curiouser…" Freddy mumbled as he looked everywhere else around the room, trying to find anything else to help answer this question… aside from the vaguely familiar feeling of being in this room once before. Freddy was internally relieved to find he was alone in the room but at the same time was slowly growing very uncomfortable from the feeling to the point he almost felt cold, despite not really feeling anything. Freddy rubbed his arms a little, more so out of a strange habit he had for years then anything, before quickly leaving the room and straightening up once he went back to his fellow animatronics.

"Other than a large amount of blood and… dust everywhere," Freddy shivered a bit as he mentioned the dust, internally wanting to clean the room as soon as possible. "Only things worth noting are the footprints and the fact that it's far too empty in there as well."

"Well at least we don't have to deal with that old suit," Chica sighed as she carefully pulled her hands away from Bonnie's face.

"Well now we know for sure Spring is with the old guard…" Bonnie muttered feeling a little irritated at the thought of the murderer being out and free once again.

"If it even is the Springtime suit. I'm still pretty sure it's the golden me suit we used," Freddy pointed out while Bonnie frowned.

_Just how am I going to get them to realize the truth?_

Meanwhile inside the home of Fiona and Mike, the young woman was trying to get some shut eye but just felt to restless for some reason. For a while now she almost felt like someone or something was watching her… waiting for a good moment to strike. Fiona brushed it off as guilt for breaking up with her long time boyfriend… that is until she felt a metal hand cover her mouth. Fiona's eyes flew open immediately only to meet a cold gaze of a single glowing orange eye.

"Ye know lass, breaking Mike's heart be the last mistake ye'll ever have to make."

The last thing Fiona saw before blacking out was an evil grin filled with sharp, metal teeth.

* * *

Will Fiona Survive the Yandere Foxy? The answer to that will be announced... right now: No, no she will not. I actually planned for her to either be killed off by the Yandere Fox or to end up having something happen to her that causes her to break up with Mike or have them not be in a relationship anymore.

I honestly wanted Yandere Foxy to kill her more then sudden coincidence though ;)


	22. A Puppet's Story

Hey everyone new update and it is the longest one I've written for this series! I hope you enjoy it, I sure did.

* * *

Mike was slowly getting a little more comfortable around the worn down animatronic. Honestly aside from the creepy eternal grin on the puppet-like mask and the fact he was still an animatronic from at least ONE Fazbear Pizza place, he was actually not that bad. Unlike Foxy who would attempt to flirt with or… try to put him into whatever uncomfortable situation that he could think of putting the ex-security guard into.

"So Foxy end-ended up break-breaking your phone on nigh-night eight for you?" the puppet laughed when Mike finished telling about his two weeks working for the pizzeria.

"Y-Yeah ended up losing my apps and some contacts…" Mike mentioned as the animatronic laughed a little more.

"Dunno wha-what and app is but that-that sounds like something he wou-would do!"

"Uh… Mr. Puppet-"

"You-You don't have to be so-so formal with me! Call me Pup-Puppet, or Mar-Marionnette or even Pr-Prize if you want," Mike was sure if the animatronic could show expressions he would be smiling a little.

"Puppet then… um is… is it okay if I ask you s-something?"

"Go fo-for it."

"How… how do all of you… I-I mean how are all of you so… so human-like? A-And why d-do you all try to… you know kill the night guards?"

The puppet was silent for a bit, setting Mike on edge once more as he thought he might have hit something that would set the animatronic off.

"I was wond-wondering when you whe-where going to ask that…" The puppet sighed and reached up for his "face" startling Mike as he seemed to pull it off… only to show the ever grinning face was just a mask. Underneath was what looked to be the face of a young man with short black hair, glowing bluish-white eyes with darkness surrounding them to add to the glow, small cracks were seen around the face as well and like the mask his face had two purple streaks going down from his eyes.

"_It's going to be a long story so be sure to get comfortable," _the puppet said in a voice that didn't match that of the withered looking animatronic not to long ago.

"Wh-What happened to y-your voice?"

"_Oh the mask has a voice filter, supposed to make me sound a lot more kid friendly and match the theme of the restaurant at the time. Them 80's were weird times let me tell you that," _the black haired animatronic laughed, Mike internally glad that without the mask he could see the various emotions and expressions the puppet seemed to go through.

"O-Okay… why remove the mask now?"

"_Like I said it's gonna be a long story, better to tell it without having a glitchy, broken filter to mess you up."_

"... I'll give you that."

"_To start off let me ask you this… Do you believe in spirits or the afterlife?"_

"Um…. k-kinda…"

"_Eh, good enough on that part then. Basically the story starts off with the murder of one child only to be followed by that of four others…"_

_*Flashback*_

_Back in 1983 a young boy was killed after being hit accidentally by a car right outside of Fredbear Dinner. The poor boy had no one to find him other then the person who hit him. The man was a worker for Fredbear Dinner and was in shock and fear. The child may have been dead… but he was still there, confused on why the strange man was crying, confused why he had felt so much pain, and confused on what even happened. _

_Months passed and the spirit felt so lost, he couldn't leave… not after the fact his body had been hidden away by the worker, a day guard, and his friend. He was lonely as well, no one could see him or even talk to him and it hurt. That was until one day the Day Guard came in with a kid of his own, he was around the same age as the spirit was when he died. The dead boy attempted to try and talk to him only to get no notice as always, until he decided to try something. The spirit had figured out how to temporarily possess things as he made the attempt with the child's Fredbear toy._

_The day guard's son and the spirit became friends quickly… even after the living child had ended up witnessing one of the suits malfunction and kill the performer within. It left the living one horrified to the point he ended up crying anytime he went to the Dinner or even just having to be around the animatronic suits in general. The spirit however attempted his best to keep his friend calm and to cheer up a bit… even though whenever he would possess the stuffed toy outside of the Dinner it took a lot of energy out of him. It didn't work all too well… and it only went downhill when the older brother and his friends placed the crying child's head into the maw of Fredbear… and causing the springlocks in the suit to malfunction and clamp down into the child's brain._

_The spirit was horrified, the only friend he had to keep him company was dying. The child spirit was also vaguely aware that his friend's father had suffered a mental breakdown when he witnessed his own son get bitten. _

_That night the spirit visited the bitten child in the hospital as he attached himself to the Fredbear plush. The child had survived but was now in a coma._

"_**You're broken…" **__was all the spirit could say to his friend before he got an idea. _"_**Don't worry, I'll try to fix you."**_

_Try and try he did, he tried to find anyway possible to find a way to fix his broken friend, but alas he could not. He didn't give up hope though, he just tried to find any possible way he could find to see if it would be enough to fix his friend._

_Three years had passed and a new dinner opened… or rather Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had opened to the public. The spirit was able to move to the new restaurant after attaching himself to the golden suit of Fredbear, or rather Golden Freddy by this known point. He couldn't stay at the old rotting dinner as he would find nothing there to fix his friend… one who he didn't know had woken up and was now suffering brain damage. Quickly he realized soon after he removed himself from golden Freddy that he felt himself fading a bit from moving from the original place he was supposed to be connected to. _

_Desperation set in for the child spirit, who didn't want to be forced back to the first dinner, and he quickly tried to find something to prevent him from fading away. What he found was a brand new black and white puppet, made for the new restaurant. Because of his panic when he attached himself to the puppet… he accidently made himself permanently attached. _

_The spirit had to live out life as a puppet then… he couldn't even leave the restaurant because the living would notice and the programming prevented him from doing so. Once again he had become very lonely as the programing also prevented him from making any unnecessary conversation outside of his assigned job of handing out gifts to prize winners. That however changed quickly when four kids were murdered within the same year. The puppet had found the four dead kids quickly as well as a fifth child who clung to life with desperation. He was able to get the fifth child to the guard room and managed to call 911 to the location…. the four dead ones however were like him at one point… stuck in the very place they were killed. _

_He didn't want them to feel trapped forever there so he did the best thing he could think of… he helped them attach their souls to the four other animatronics in the building. It was difficult to do so at first till the puppet thought of placing the children's bodies into the very suits they would inhabit. Soon after that it was so much easier for the spirits to possess the suits. _

_The puppet was happy. He was happy to finally have others like him to keep him away from the loneliness… the others however were vengeful. They wanted justice against the man who killed them… the man in the purple suit… otherwise known to the puppet as the Day Guard who killed the him by accident before. The puppet found this out soon and was willing to help them seek revenge. Only to soon find out they were going after the wrong people during the night… the Night Guards._

_The following year came and the puppet's friends model's were replaced while they were used for spare parts. It wasn't fair and it hurt him to see his friends like that. He wanted to help them once again… anyway he could. He figured out the new toy models had advanced features and soon found a way to use them for their goals. _

_During the night of 1987 the puppet had found out about a certain night guard who began working there…. that the guard had aided in covering up the murders of his friends. Angered by this the puppet made sure to get the others to go after said guard relentlessly. After five failed nights one of the puppet's friends, the one placed into the fox, got beyond enraged. The sixth night the fox had attacked the night guard who had stupidly come back, however the fox wasn't able to finish the job but had managed to break the man's leg._

_Filled with growing anger within all five of them it was only a matter of time before something terrible happened…. and it did in the form of a single bite, forever since dubbed the Bite of '87. _

_Shut down and moved once again the puppet was to be destroyed along with the other toy animatronics while the older models containing his friends were moved. Fearful to die before vengeance could be had he poured all his energy into the body to start it up once again and escape. By doing this he unintentionally made his body more humanoid, fusing his own being into the metals and fibers to make it seem more human… and to no longer be held by the strings of it's daytime programming._

_Finding the restaurant with the others in it was easy…. but when he actually found them again he was devastated. Their mechanical bodies broken apart and scattered across the floors, their souls nowhere to be seen and the laughter of a man from a hidden room were all that greeted the puppet that day. Before heading into the room the puppet tried to find any sign of his friends around the restaurant, after all they deserved a taste of vengeance by that point as well. Thankfully he did find them and with great relief to him they were not fading yet… they could now stay and get the justice they deserved._

_The puppet was only slightly surprised to see the one who broke his friends was the killer. However he wasn't surprised enough to let his guard down around the killer. Said killer however was surprised to see him and seemed to also be in disbelief when the puppet's friends came to block the only exit for the killer. There was only one option left for the killer by this point, give up and let the swift hand of vengeance kill him. That was the only option the five spirits thought possible for the ex-day guard… until the man jumped into the Spring Bonnie suit. All were surprised to see that choice… and the fact that the same springlock failure that happened to cause the puppet's first friend to become broken… took the life away from the killer and father of said friend._

_The five were happy finally… but that happiness didn't last. They were still stuck here and unable to leave. The puppet tried his best to comfort them but it didn't work… they were stuck in this place and couldn't leave at all. With a heavy heart only one idea came to the puppet's mind… put the robotic bodies back together and have them meld with the suits once again._

_As they had done so the puppet had found one last trick he could do to keep the pain away from his friends… he found a way to lock away their human memories as well as replace the ones of the murderer being killed by the Spring Bonnie suit. It was the very last thing he did before he felt his energy was spent. He simply hid away inside an old storage crate for the animatronic parts and powered down for a long, long time._

*End of Flashback*

Mike was speechless at the story presented to him. So many questions racked at his brain as well as the fact all along he wasn't dealing with a glitch in the animatronic's programing…. he was dealing with spirits of the dead.

"What…. what was his- I-I mean your name th-then?" Mike found himself asking looking the puppet dead in the eyes. A small smile crossed the face of the animatronic.

"_My name was Lewis."_

* * *

Yeah I decided to keep the story a little vague, mostly because I am still working on a story about that part and didn't want to get to detailed into it, after all that's what the story itself is for.


	23. Intermission 6

Hey guys a new intermission chapter this time around. This one is just to get to know the characters a little bit more. Hope you enjoy this one despite being short... but then again the last chapter was a lot longer then a good amount of the others so it's okay.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm back here again…" Ashley muttered as she sat in the changing room. She had arrived early and was already changed into uniform but left the tie off as well as the hat this time around. Why did she even return to be possibly killed? Honestly it was mostly her own fault as she needed an income for college and she wasn't the kind of person to just up and quit out of the blue, she would get around to the two weeks notice… eventually.

"Whatcha doing here Girly?" Jack asked as he walked in, causing Ashley to jump a little before relaxing.

"... My own damn loyalty… what about you?"

"Eh, beats sitting at home… besides you would end up dead if I wasn't here."

"Charming…."

"Well you freaking out everytime you see the damn thing doesn't lead you off to a good start." Ashley just huffed and avoided eye contact with the blond haired man, before biting her lip as she remembered the dream she had earlier this morning.

"_Be careful of your partner," _the words of Lewis went echoing through her mind before the confusing part of what she had been told made an appearance. "_After all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

"Hey Jack…" Ashley started, thinking herself a little crazy about doing this because of a dream.

"What's up?"

"... What's your family like? You… you mentioned you have to help take care of your older brother before…"

"... What brought this up?"

"Well… We have about half an hour before midnight comes and the animatronic… starts moving again. I just thought… y-you know it would help with passing time?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, making Ashley squirm a little before Jack sighed.

"Thomas is my brother, older than me by eight years. About one year before I was born he suffered the terrible accident at the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Then there's my mom, Clara, she's letting Tom live with her and Frank to help with his disabilities."

"Frank?"

"My step-dad, he didn't come into the picture till I was twelve. Still not a big fan of him even today… I also have another older brother named Lucas… he's dead to me though."

"Why?"

"Because he's the reason Tom has brain damage."

Silence passed over the two for a little while before Jack spoke up.

"We have fifteen minutes left, you want to talk about your family?"

"Um… sure. I have a younger brother, Jordan, he's eight years old now. Then there's my older step sister Amelia, she lives in Wisconsin with her mom. Then there's my mom, Katherine and my step-dad James. I don't know anything about my real dad… he didn't want to deal with a child I guess, but that's for the better since I love my current one."

Jack turned his head when he heard her talk about her step dad.

"What about you…. do you know anything about your real dad?"

"... My dad wasn't all together there from what I remember. Some days he was a normal caring father, other days it was like someone else was in his place… He disappeared when I was eight and even if he showed his face again even once I wouldn't care, he abandoned us after all."

Jack then checked the time.

"Three minutes to get to the guard room…"

The two guards walked to the room in silence. Ashley kept shooting glances over to Jack as if she could try to find something that would tell her just what she should be careful of with her co-worker.

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

Ashley bit at her lip as she for the life of her couldn't figure out just what that line meant.

Confusion filled his mind, and the questions he wanted to ask quickly followed. Where was he? Why did it feel hard to move? Why did his head hurt so much?

Try as he might he couldn't find any answers to these questions, and his head hurt the more that he thought about them. Carefully he pushed himself up and began looking around his surroundings, trying to find anything that could give him a clue as to where he was. The place was a mess, looked like wherever he was hadn't been cleaned in at least five years. He felt like gagging, but thankfully he controlled himself as he continued to look around the place.

Finally his gaze settled onto a camera with the red light glowing, showing it was being used at the moment. He perked up a little at the sight, aside from the fact the light hurt his eyes a little. If the place was still in use that meant people were here. If people were here that meant he could figure out exactly where he was… and maybe convince them to hire a cleaning crew for the place.

* * *

Yeah just showing a little bit more of my head cannon of Purple Guy/Springtrap having MPD (Multiple-Personality Disorder)

Hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Springtrap on the Loose

Hey everyone, another short chapter this time around, but this one is more to just show what Vincent and Jeremy were up to after Bonnie left the room. Also it's a good chapter for me to let you guys get to know their relationship a little more as well as get to know the two just a little bit more.

Also on a side note I love writing the two's interactions a lot, especially with Jeremy's puns and Vince just being sick of them more often then not.

* * *

"Look you can get your revenge later, for now let's just get you out of here," Jeremy sighed at Vince, who had wanted to go right after the escaped animatronic but had ended up collapsing due to a misstep he made.

"_How do you plan on that genius?" _Vincent growled as he slowly and carefully made himself stand back up.

"First off… we're going to douse you in this," Jeremy responded as he set down two cans of Febreze he swiped from the janitor's closet. Vincent took one look at the can's before scowling as much as the worn down animatronic suit he was bound to would allow.

"_I'd rather die again then smell like a prissy flower garden."_

"Then you'd rather smell like a rotting _**Corpse**_ over a Fresh picked Rose?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow and adjusting his glasses a little.

"_Considering I hate flowers-"_

"Oh just suck it up and take it like a man… besides it's the only kind we have and be _glad_ it's the odor eliminating brand," Jeremy said and trying to hold back a bit of his laughter at the unintentional pun he realized he made. Vincent on the other hand looked unamused as ever with his long time… and possibly only friend's constant love of making puns.

"_I swear to god if there was a pun in there-"_

"No, no. No puns this time I swear!"

A while later and using up all the Febreze they had, much to Vincent's disgust, Jeremy had to help him with putting on a extra large hoodie he had found in Lost and Found. For covering up the damaged legs, Jeremy had to get a little creative with some medical tape.

"Okay now just make sure you don't move the ears at all while we're leaving and we'll be home free," Jeremy said before stopping and hurrying off into the back room.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"Looking for the crank… You know incase you want to get your body out," Jeremy called before hobbling out and hissing a little in pain from his bad leg and the hand crank in his free hand.

"_Okay great you got it, let's GO already! I've been here long enough!"_

"Okay, okay yeesh, no need to be so-"

"_Don't you fucking say it…"_

"... Cranky." as soon as the word left his mouth Jeremy was slugged in the arm causing him to yelp a little. "Worth it!"

The two were able to leave the area without commotion and only got a few odd looks from some of the paetrons but other then that nothing else happened. As soon as the two were out of the building Jeremy noticed that Vincent was flipping the bird to the building and the old guard could only sigh.

"Vince there are children in there."

"_I really don't care."_

"Whatever… just get in the car we're heading back to my place," Jeremy sighed as he unlocked the doors. Vincent stopped.

"_When the hell did you get enough for a decent looking car?"_

"Two years after you originally died."

"_What else changed since then?"_

"Still no missus yet and I now live in a normal house instead of an apartment," Jeremy said as they both crawled into the car and settled. When Jeremy started the car music soon began to play… a kind that made both men cringe a little.

"_The fuck is that?!"_

"Kids call it Techno."

"_Sounds more like shit, change it!"_

"Give me a moment," Jeremy then switched between stations before finally settling on one they both agreed was pretty good. Shortly after both relaxed Vincent groaned from a sudden headache and Jeremy sighed, really not wanting to deal with the results he knew usually followed the headaches from his friend.

"Wh-what the?" Vincent… or rather Maxwell now, questioned as he took in his surroundings, confused on how he got into the car and how Jeremy had found him.

"Hey Max, good to see you awake now," Jeremy smiled as he finally got to driving them away from the building.

"Jer… Jeremy? What… how… when?"

"You had a rough night buddy, relax though it's over."


	25. Questions

Hello, hello everyone! New update and there are going to be a few more this upcoming week due to me having a break from College! More chances to write and add more to the story, as well as the Intermission part of the Story. Anyways hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please Review! I really love to read them!

As always I hope you enjoy the new update

* * *

Maxwell was confused nearly the entire drive to Jeremy's home. Sure the old night guard let him stay with him when he went through his temporary separation with his wife and kids for about two years, and sure they worked together quite a bit on the day shift till he started working the night shift… but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just how the hell Jeremy got a good car and a two story house… or why he smelled like a garden.

"Alright Max, make yourself at home. If you need anything just holler I'll be upstairs," Jeremy said before hobbling up the stairs, causing Maxwell to frown.

"Doesn't your leg still bother you with stairs?"

"Doc says it's fine. Besides I have a railing for incase it does act up!"

"I think you're missing the point…"

"Hey if I'm gonna break my leg again at least it'll be in the comfort of my own home and away from a murderous fox."

"... Maybe you could have gotten a… Peg leg out of the next time?"

"... Max… buddy leave the puns to me, that one was just painful."

Night came rather quick and Max had a lot of questions for Jeremy, but the biggest one was… what the hell happened to him? He tried to remember last night but nothing came to him… he also tried to remember when he had to wear medical tape on his legs (and surprisingly on his hands as well) and when he got an extra large sized hoodie…. and also why his whole body just felt… weird. First off he quickly realized he didn't feel hungry, even when Jeremy asked him and when he offered some home cooked steak… honestly he was just surprised Jeremy could afford a good brand. The next thing was that he didn't feel the need to sleep… even if he did Max was sure he would have been wide awake trying to figure out just what happened last night to get himself stuck in the safe room.

"Hey Jeremy…."

"What's up?"

"Do you know… what happened to me last night?" Max was quick to notice that the old guard stopped… and now that he thought about it Jeremy looked… older as well. He didn't really notice it at first but now that he thinks about it, Jeremy had a few more grey hairs on his head and a few wrinkles had appeared here and there on his friend's face.

"Max… are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah…. I really do."

Jeremy shifted a little on his feet before sighing and sitting down, motioning for Max to sit as well. Maxwell did and leaned in a bit expectantly as Jeremy rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Max… do you believe in ghosts?"

A few hours later back at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy, himself, glared a little at the camera for the main stage as the red light glowed in the darkness. Chica kept a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Bonnie started to get a little antsy in his spot. It was a new night and a new night guard for them. Bonnie really just wanted to get the night guard to leave… he wanted Mike back in that office instead of a stranger each night. Freddy and Chica, though they wouldn't admit to it right away… also kind of missed having Mike around. He was one of the first night guards before the murderer that had ended up staying the longest and after he left… well every night just felt wrong without him there.

"Bonnie, if you want to go, now's your chance," Freddy said right as the light cut out. Soon after the words left his mouth, Bonnie hurried off from the stage to try and get to the night guard.

"He's not going to kill the guard you know…" Chica sighed, gazing off into the darkness of the Pizzeria she called her home.

"He might, he might not… We can't say for sure on this one," Freddy responded only for the two to pause once again when the red light came back on the camera. When the light went off the two relaxed a little.

"I'm going off next, are you going to be okay on your own?" Chica asked, knowing how Freddy doesn't like to be alone for too long… especially in the dark.

"I'll be fine… really I will," Freddy answered, Chica didn't seem too convinced but nodded and went off to the guard's room down her respected hallway leaving the brown animatronic alone. Freddy sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, grasping at both elbows as he began to quietly countdown from ten. Once he was done with that he escaped back into his own mind to keep himself occupied and ignore the fact he was alone once again.

_Bonnie's probably over in the supply room by now… if he is beating around the bush, if not he's probably in the hallway leading to Pirate's cove. Chica just left so she'd be in the party room, that's not to far so it's good. From how many times the light has come on by now the guard is checking the cameras at least every five minutes, leaving the perfect time to move around the sixth minute interval. Funny… this reminds me of when the owner would bring his own son here, and we'd play red light green light and have to find the patterns in it or ways around the "red light"... _Freddy stopped his train of thought there and shook his head a little… after all he still felt terrible about not being able to save the son from the Murderer the day of one of the biggest birthday parties they had way back in 1986…

_Dad was so heartbroken that day… Wait… dad?_ Freddy stopped when the misplaced words of "Dad" came across his mind. He didn't know just what caused that to pop up into his mind… but it almost felt… right to call the owner of the first Fazbear's pizza "dad" but… just thinking about it made his head hurt. It was almost as if something in his own mind was preventing him from remembering … something, he wasn't sure what but it was starting to bug him.

_What the hell is going on?_

Meanwhile at Mike's home, Mike was at a loss for words on what to say. Here before him was a spirit… a spirit of a child trapped in a machine… and the machines that had tried to kill him… had killed multiple other guards before him… were all spirits of murdered children. The puppet… no Lewis, was sitting in front of him… a small smile crossing his face as an idea seemed to come to him.

"_Hey Mike… can I make a request?"_

"Uh…. s-sure what?"

"_Why don't you come back to work as a Night Guard again?"_


	26. Adjustments

Hey everyone new update again, just thought I'd let ya know to expect more as the week goes on due to this being a free week! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mike was in shock. Here he was being asked to become a night guard again at the very place that had nearly killed him more times than he cared to count, by a spirit possessing one of the beings that constantly tried to kill him.

"E-Excuse me?"

"_Will you become the night guard again? Bonnie seems to really like you, so does Foxy. Who knows if you can get Chica and Freddy to like you then you would be home free," _Lewis smiled, even as Mike shook his head no.

"W-Why sh-should I?"

"_Think of it as… a way to help them move on perhaps."_

Mike tilted his head a little in confusion and the spirit controlled puppet decided to continue.

"_You see, I have a feeling you might be able to help them be able to actually move on… You know fix my own selfish mistake and help the others find peace."_

"W-what about you?" A sad smile crossed Lewis's face as he looked away from the ex-guard.

"_I'm… still scared to find out what the afterlife is like… but if the others move on maybe I could as well… so I don't have to go it alone," _Lewis responded and curled up as much as he could… making him seem more like the child he actually was to Mike. The ex-security guard glanced from the animatronic to his own feet as he thought it over. His fear was still strong… and he was still scared of Foxy stalking him.

"I-I…. I d-don't know…"

"_It doesn't have to be right away… but definitely before we're closed for good." _Lewis responded as he lifted up the mask he wore and placed it back onto his face. Mike noted a soft click from the mask being placed on the face. "Pre-Preferably within the-the next two we-weeks."

"Uh…. why did you-"

"Few reas-reasons actually. One, the oth-others don't kno-know about my fa-face, so it-it's for whe-when I do go back. Two… I-I'm still recov-recovering from when I ha-had blocked the-the other's mem-memories… the ma-mask makes it eas-easier to function," Lewis explained through the filter in his mask. Mike wanted to question the last part but thought it might end up being too complicated for him to understand.

"A-Alright then… I'll think about it…"

"Think about what Mike~?" Mike froze at the familiar voice of the one animatronic that just loves to stalk him. The poor ex-night guard almost broke down into hysterics the moment Foxy's arms wrapped around him. Lewis's expression was unreadable thanks to his mask, even when Foxy sent a glare at the puppet.

"Oh I was-was just ask-asking if he could come ba-back and work as a night-night guard again," the puppet explained easily as he waved off the possessive glare he was receiving from the red animatronic. The glare vanished soon after and was replaced with one of surprise.

"Ye pulling my leg?"

"Nope, not-not at all." Mike almost felt his heart stop at the wide eyed look he got from Foxy. Looking in them he could see both joy and hope in the yellow eyes. From the look in the eyes Mike almost found it cute… almost being the key word and the fact Mike knew that underneath the metal and multiple murders he had done to past night guards… he was still just a child.

Meanwhile Max was staring at his own reflection. About an hour ago he was just told what had happened to him… how he had died on his fourth night of his last week nearly ten years ago now. At first he laughed off the idea of ghosts… thinking that his old friend was just pulling his leg again. It changed when he saw the drop dead serious look on Jeremy's face. Soon he was pulled into the story of how Jeremy "found out" the animatronics had ghosts attached to them and that's how they got so vicious.

"Okay… what does this have to do with me though?" was what he asked and he got a sad look from Jeremy.

"Because the same thing happened to you…" Maxwell didn't believe him… he was in shock mostly and didn't WANT to believe him. It wasn't until Jeremy removed the medical tape from one of Max's hands that he was face to face with the truth… underneath the tape were mechanical joints and worn holes in the palm. He felt like he was hyperventilating from the shock, he didn't even realize Jeremy had pulled him into a hug and attempted to calm him down as best he could.

"I'm so sorry Max… I should have come sooner…" Jeremy said while holding his friend who seemed to nearly break down completely then and there. When Max calmed down finally he asked for the bathroom… he wanted to see his face… or at least what was replacing it for now. Jeremy was hesitant to let him but didn't stop him saying it was his choice after all.

Here he was now, standing in front of the bathroom mirror and staring at the face in it. He was mildly surprised it was a more human face… closely reminiscent of his old one, but was heavily damaged with exposed teeth on the opened cheeks into the form of an almost evil grin, some wires poking out of a few holes on his face and scarring around a pair of glowing white eyes. It was his new face… and it scared him. His hand shook as he pulled it up to his face in an attempt to feel it… or try to confirm if it was real or not. A hand was placed on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Is… is there anything you need Max?" Jeremy asked not really knowing what else to say at this point. Max remained quiet as he gazed over at his friend, before looking down as his hand again for a little bit.

"... What… happened to... my body?" Max asked and watched as Jeremy bit his bottom lip.

"Uh… see about that… It's… Your still… yeah…" Jeremy responded, trying to find a gentle way to put it but able to actually do so. Max felt sick at the realization of what Jeremy was trying to tell him. He wanted to throw up but physically felt like he couldn't. Instead he gripped the sleeves of his large hoodie and held them tight. Jeremy kept a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder even when he felt Max stop shaking.

"Max?"

"_Guess again numb nuts…"_


	27. The Return

Hey everyone update time! I expect to get the next update done by at the latest Monday of this upcoming week and the earliest being tomorrow. That's pretty much it for my own personal updates OH and apologies in advanced since there's not much talking going on in this chapter. Just wanted to get a few things moving ya know. Anyways as always I hope you enjoy and please remember to Review, I always enjoy reading reviews.

* * *

Two days… Two days since Mike had been told the truth about the animatronics…. two days since his ex-girlfriend Fiona disappeared, though he had a sneaking suspicion that it involved a certain pirate, and finally two days since Lewis, the puppet animatronic, asked him to come back to work at Freddy's.

_I must be out of my mind doing this…_ Mike thought to himself as he stood outside of the Pizzeria, his updated resume in hand. He had called earlier saying he'd reconsidered and was willing to come back and work at the Pizzeria till it was forced to close. They told him to just bring an updated resume and he would begin tonight immediately. With a deep, heavy sigh he carefully went into the Pizzeria, mildly feeling like he was entering the depths of hell without all the fire and brimstone as he did.

It was 12:45pm as he walked through the Pizzeria to get to the office. Mike swore his footsteps continued to echo with each step he took and were constantly alerting the animatronics there of his very presence. It didn't really help him much as there were only a few other people in the restaurant that were not workers. With a deep breath he rushed off to the manager's office and knocked at the door to give said manager his resume.

Thankfully he was able to leave the place soon after without an incident occurring, aside from the band possibly noticing him leaving. Other than that Mike was able to go home free… until he had to return for the night… well he could go home but since the night he talked to Lewis well…. Foxy wouldn't leave him alone during his free time or at night. Instead of heading for home, where the Pirate fox was more then likely waiting for him, Mike decided to call up his friend Jeremy, (No not Jeremy Fitzgerald, his college buddy Jeremy Klein) and see if he had an open schedule or if he could make an appointment for another massage treatment. After all he needed to destress at least a little bit before he went back to hell once again.

Meanwhile back at Mike's home, Foxy was sprawled out on the couch waiting for Mike to get home. He was bored just sitting there but to him it wasn't to different than how he used to always spend his time… alone and with nothing to do but find ways to entertain himself.

"When the hell is Mike gonna get here?" Foxy groaned as he shifted his position on the couch a bit before something caught his eye on the coffee table. Curious he reached out and grabbed it, finding out it was the TV remote… not that he really knew exactly WHAT it was but he did know it was a remote at the least.

"... What's this do?" the red animatronic questioned as he pressed the power button turning the TV on to the last station it was on and surprising the fox-man. Quickly he pushed himself off the couch, falling onto the ground face first before pushing himself back up and began to investigate the TV. He had seen some of them in an electronics store he passed once but now he was seeing one up close and personal.

After a little while of investigating the TV Foxy sat back down and started to play with the remote's buttons a bit. Changing through the channels and being mildly entertained by some of the shows presented to him on the box. Eventually he found one channel that had him hooked within minutes, and he leaned in while sitting indian style on the couch, his full attention to what was going on on the television.

Mike finally arrived back home after four hours… only to find Foxy still deeply engrossed in the show being played.

"Uh… F-Foxy… why are you watching Anime?" Mike then silently cursed himself when Foxy's ear twitched and he instantly had the red animatronic's full attention.

"MIKE!" Foxy grinned as he jumped up and dashed towards the poor guard. Mike didn't move out of the way in time as Foxy managed to grab him and drag him to the couch, all while excitedly telling the returning guard about the show he had been watching and asking a few questions on what a few things meant and how he could find more… Needless to say Mike ended up being forced to watch a whole Marathon of the show before 8pm came and he finally got to tell Foxy to leave.

"Why? The show was just getting good…" The confused fox asked before a dark look seemed to over take the confusion, scaring Mike a little. "Someone's going to come over aren't they?"

"N-N-No! No one is coming over! I just… I-I just need some sleep is all!" Mike answered, noticing the dark look vanishing from Foxy's face and instead taking up a dead panned look.

"Ye know I can just wait till ye wake up."

"J-Just… just go back to the Pizzeria…" Mike said making Foxy stare at him for a little bit, before it seemed to hit the animatronic and said animatronic grinned.

"Alright then. See ya tonight Mike~"

Those four words at the end scared Mike more than they really should have.

_Why did I even decide to return?_

That night Bonnie was rushing off to the office first again. Foxy had returned finally a while back and told them someone was coming back. The fox didn't say who exactly was coming back but Bonnie had a feeling he knew exactly who it was and he wanted to be sure. Bonnie didn't even stop when the camera's came on like he usually would, he had to confirm just what he was thinking. Once he got to the guard's office he peeked in only to find his suspicions were correct. Inside the room, was Mike.

"MIKE!" Bonnie exclaimed in joy as he jumped into the room as Mike screamed and before said guard could close the door. The purple animatronic practically tackled Mike to the ground and was hugging the life out of the poor guard. Happy that the only human he considered to be his friend had returned.

"B-B-Bonnie… N-Need… Air!" Mike wheezed, causing the purple rabbit to loosen up his hold but still held on to the returning night guard.

"But you came back! No one ever comes back!" Bonnie laughed and Mike took notice the small cracks that lined the rabbit man's cheek.

"H-How d-did that happen?" Mike asked as he pointed to the cracks. Bonnie's ears lowered a little before he checked the hallway he usually went through and the hallway Chica usually came through before whispering to Mike.

"The bad man. The one who killed four kids and who we tried to get in return."


	28. Bits and Pieces

Hi guys update time! So I've finally started to get a move on with my Five Night's At Freddy's: The Beginning story, at this rate I expect to post the first chapter within the week. On another note I've updated my profile to include my own personal head cannon's as well as ideas that I use for these drabbles and will be using for the story as well, so if you want you can take a look at them and see for yourself, I will be updating them when I get new head cannon ideas to add on. Also the poll for which character portrayal in this story that you like the most is still up. Remember the winner of the poll will have a single drabble all to themselves or at least be from their point of view the whole time.

Anyways with all that said and done hope you enjoy this update and look forward to the new story I will be posting soon!

* * *

Mike was surprised at what Bonnie was telling him. About what he remembered that the others kept insisting wasn't really what happened, and how the murderer was still "alive" in a sense.

_But… I thought Lewis said they couldn't remember, how does Bonnie remember then? _Mike thought before noticing the almost pleading eyes from Bonnie.

"... You believe me don't you? No one else seems to…" Mike almost felt sorry for Bonnie. Out of all the other animatronics Mike always felt like Bonnie was the most like the child he was on the inside… and Mike had a soft spot for kids.

"Yes…. I… I believe you Bonnie," Mike said taking a few breaths to control his nerves. Bonnie instantly perked up at what Mike said and instantly Mike was in another death hug.

"I KNEW YOU'D BELIEVE ME MIKE!" Bonnie laughed while Mike struggled a little in his grip.

"L-L-Let g-go p-please!" Bonnie's ear twitched and he reluctantly let go of the night guard who was taking quite a few breaths… only to realize something. Listening closely he heard it… rushing footsteps. Acting on instinct Mike jumped up and closed the left door, causing Bonnie to blink and a loud bang on the door as Foxy slammed into it having not slowed down enough.

"DAMN IT!" Foxy shouted, while Mike sighed in relief. He was already nearly hugged to death by one animatronic already, he didn't need another one with a hook to follow suit.

"HI FOXY!" Bonnie shouted and waved through the window.

"B-Bonnie he's going to s-stay longer if you…" Mike tried to plead.

"What the hell Bonnie?! Why did Mike let ye in and not me?!"

"Maybe it's because he hasn't seen me in a while," Bonnie offered before spotting the cupcake stress toy on the desk again. The purple animatronic quickly snatched it up and gave it a few squeezes while laughing a little. "I forgot this was here!"

Both Foxy and Mike stared at Bonnie who was playing with the cupcake once again. One was slightly annoyed and the other was just questioning how old Bonnie was exactly.

"Again with the damned cupcake," Foxy groaned while rubbing at his forehead like he had the start of a headache.

_Did… Lewis even tell me what all their ages were to begin with?_ Mike thought to himself as his mind continued on the topic when thinking about how old Bonnie might have been in life… then something else hit him soon after.

_Wait I don't even know what their original names were!_

Meanwhile Lewis was sitting on the roof of Freddy's gazing down into an old employee file he picked up from the management office. The day he had returned from his first visit to Mike, the puppet had went to check on the springtrapped murderer only to find him missing and the room completely unblocked. He waited for night to fall before questioning the other three on what happened, only to notice the glue and small cracks on Bonnie's cheek. Freddy and Chica had told him what Bonnie had but they didn't seem so convinced on it being the murderer that was back there or in the Spring Bonnie suit. What worried Lewis was that Bonnie was dead set on telling them that's who it was and that the old security guard who helped him let him out.

_I thought I erased them… did I end up suppressing them instead? _Lewis thought before he found out that Bonnie only remembered Vincent's final moments and not everything else.

In present time now, Lewis was looking over the old files of both Maxwell (as that was the personality that originally applied for the job) and Jeremy, mostly with hope he could get at least some information on just where the two might be currently.

"_The first thing I'm going to do once I find them is find a way to take Vincent down a few notches… No one hurts lil Robbie and gets away with it after all," _Lewis muttered to himself as he had his mask off while looking over the files. Feeling agitated at the fact the files were so out of date he practically just tossed them to a corner and flopped onto his back while staring up at the moon.

"_Who am I kidding… No way Maxwell could go back to his family and more likely than not Jeremy's moved away from that address… God I'm an idiot…" _Lewis hissed while bringing one of his arms up and covering his eyes. Had he still been human, Lewis knew for a fact he would be crying, if only just a little bit, from feeling useless in trying to help his friends.

"_**Not an…. idiot…." **_a mechanical voice caught Lewis's attention as he quickly turned his head to see a limp suit he never thought he'd see again.

"_Fredbear… How-" _

"_**Not Fredbear…." **_Lewis's heart sank when realization set in for himself on who it was.

"_Thomas…."_

Back inside the restaurant, Chica stood hidden outside the doorway listening in to the conversations between Foxy, Bonnie and to her surprise Mike. She would have tried to go in there and take Mike to the supply room for a suit… but the memories of a young girl named Kristen nagged at the back of her mind.

_Mike Schmidt… A cousin to this Kristen… but… why is this something I know about? Who even is Kristen? _Chica thought to herself, her teeth lightly tapping at the tip of her thumb as she thought about it. She wanted answers but she didn't think Mike would have them… neither would Foxy or Bonnie. Chica briefly considered asking Freddy about it before shaking her head at the idea… however a certain puppet came into mind.

_The Marionette's always been able to remember names… he's also been around for a long time as well so he's got to know who Kristen is._


	29. Seeking Answers

Hey everyone Hope you enjoy this update, also I hope at least some of you have noticed my new FNAF story I posted called FNAF The Beginning, it mostly focuses on the spirits (or rather currently it's focusing on the first child) and it also focuses on connecting a good amount of the lore as best I can. As with a lot of my stories it will only get better with time I promise. Anyways as for future updates I'll try to post a new drabble once a week at the least due to my school schedule and work schedule keeping me busy.

Anyways once again I hope you enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

Chica went straight back to Freddy. She needed information from the Puppet and the only one she could think of knowing anything about the whereabouts of the Puppet was Freddy. The star animatronic knew all the nooks and crannies of the Pizzeria like the back of his hand. By default that would also mean he knows all the best places for the old animatronic to hide.

"Freddy," Chica called out into the dining area, not knowing if the brown animatronic was a little antsy tonight or not.

"Chica? Did Bonnie get to the guard first?" Freddy asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"In a sense…. But I have an important question for you," Chica responded, noticing Freddy motioning for her to continue. "Do you know where I can find the Puppet."

Freddy took to crossing his arms while thinking, especially thinking about where the Marionette might be hiding out.

"Let's see… he takes to boxes a good amount of the time…. back at the old restaurant when we didn't have to deal with the Night Guards he would sneak up to the roof if I remember correctly… he was the only one back then who wasn't bound to the mapping system and could go literally anywhere," Freddy responded after thinking about it. Chica nodded at what Freddy told her, before giving him a questioning look to see if there was anything else. Freddy rubbed at his forehead a little bit.

"I… feel like there's something missing on what I remember of him…." Freddy mentioned making Chica blink.

"Missing?"

"Yes… I remember his looks, how the music box would keep him back inside his box… how he liked to pop out and surprise people and the fact he always went up to the roof when there was no guard around…. but I honestly don't remember anything else about him…" Chica was surprised at this revelation. Freddy was one of the best at remembering their tactics, what to do for them and some quirks… but for him to not remember what one of the animatronics was like most of the time was strange.

"Maybe… it's because it was more than ten years ago?" Chica offered only for Freddy to shake his head.

"No… it's like… someone or something went into my processor and erased a huge chunk of data I had on the Marionette…"

Meanwhile on the roof Lewis sat across from the Golden "Freddy" suit and had placed his mask on his face only to find that the suit vanished when he did that and reluctantly left it off.

"_How did… you know?" _Lewis asked, not being aware that his friend had died nor was he aware that he had possessed the old golden animatronic once known as Fredbear.

"_**Not dead… still alive…" **_Lewis sat there with a frown, in the thirty years of being around he's never heard of that…. then again he technically counted as dead but alive somehow.

"_How? And… why now? Why come back about thirty years after your accident?" _Lewis asked looking at the suit holding the soul of his friend.

"_**Sometimes just happens…. sometimes just fall…. to sleep…. then wake up… don't know why… don't want to… too scared to…" **_the suit only moved slightly, as if the soul was crying a little. Lewis reached out and gently patted his old friend's back, remembering how terrified he became of animatronics after he accidentally witnessed one of the springlock suits malfunctioning a whole month before his accident. He soon found his own hand going through the suit just slightly as it started to fade.

"_T-Thomas what's going on?"_

"_**Waking up… going back… want to stay…. want to help… can't… not now," **_the soul replied as best as he could but Lewis understood what he was trying to say.

_I'm waking up… my soul is going back to my body. I want to stay and help you guys… I want to help but I can't, not now. _Was what Lewis translated from the soul's broken speech. He figured the broken speech steamed from both the suit's broken voice box as well as his friend's damaged brain from the bite way back in 83.

"_It's okay… Thomas before you go… I'm sorry, I wanted to help you and fix the damage done to you…" _Lewis said quickly, wanting to let his friend know how guilty he felt for not holding his promise.

"_**It's okay… forgi-" **_before he could finish he faded away, leaving Lewis alone on the roof once again. Lewis couldn't help but smile just a little as he knew what Thomas was going to say last just from the last word and if he had a real living heart again it would be warmed even just slightly. However that warm feeling sunk when a thought crossed his mind.

_Does he… even know what we did to his father?_

"Marionette are you up here?" Chica's voice snapped the puppet out of his thoughts and made him quickly put his mask back on.

"Su-Sup Chi-Chica. Whatcha ne-need?" Lewis asked quickly through the filter in the mask, ignoring the tired feeling he had from leaving the mask off for so long. He noticed that she wasn't alone as Freddy had come with her… and instantly he felt like it something was going to go wrong soon.

"We have a few questions for you," Freddy spoke up, adjusting his hat just a little bit.

"Go-Go for i-it we-we've got all ni-night after all," Lewis continued, hopping it wouldn't involve what he thought it would.

"Alright, my question is… do you know anything about a girl named Kristen?"

_And boom goes the Microphone…_ Lewis thought wincing a little behind his mask.

"And my first question is, why do I hardly remember anything about you."

_And there went the speaker systems… Do I have a smashed guitar coming up? _Lewis thought hoping to god none of them asked the third question that would end up bringing everything together.

"My last question however," Freddy started.

_Oh no…_

"Why is there no paw prints in the dust of the hidden room and a lot of blood?"

_Ladies and Gentlemen we broke everything thank you and good night… _Lewis hissed. All the questions asked being ones he was hoping they would never ask him.

_Then again Krissy was always determined to get answers to things that bugged her… and Francis was always quick at picking things up._


	30. On the Outside

Honestly this one is a little bit of a filler Drabble, mostly just to see what Jeremy, and Vincent/Max have been up to while the main story has been going on... plus it was really fun to write. (Sorry for the shortness)

* * *

Jeremy was still readjusting to a new routine with Max… and Vincent by default staying with him. Sure the two were roommates a long while back when Maxwell's wife kicked him out for about two years… mostly due to the shock from their youngest son's tragic accident, they both were effected really bad by those events. Hell it was through the tragic event that Vincent became a thing for them… Man that brought back memories for Jeremy, like the first time the Vincent personality came out… he still had the scar over the area where his right kidney was to prove it as well.

Currently Jeremy was just returning home from a long day of work to find Maxwell lounging on the couch reading a book from his collection.

"Hey… you enjoying the book?" Jeremy asked cautiously, since Max found out about being… well dead even the slightest reminder seems to trigger a shock in the man's mind. Maxwell has a very fragile mentality after all… Vincent on the other hand not so much.

"Oh, uh Hello, Hello Jeremy. Yeah it's pretty good so far really," Max responded with as much of a smile as he could get. Jeremy sighed internally with relief that Max was in a considerably better mood than before.

"That's good to hear, it's got a sequel to it if you're interested."

"Maybe when I'm finished with the first one."

"Heh, good call buddy. Oh, uh Max…" Jeremy paused, wanting to find the right words to say that won't set his friend down into the depths of sadness once again… or to have Vincent come out for what had to be done.

"Hm?"

"Well… you see…. we need to air out… you know," Jeremy pieced together with the utmost caution while shifting one of the bags in his hands. He did go grocery shopping on the way home after work. Max seemed to ponder what was said for a little bit before realization set in and his happier expression seemed to turn a little downcast.

"Oh… uh…. right… let me just mark my page quick…." Max responded while carefully setting a small sheet of paper between the pages before closing the book. Jeremy sighed in relief that he didn't seem to set his friend off into a panic attack or anything of the sorts. As soon as his friend was ready Jeremy pulled out a brand new can of Febreze air freshener and set two other cans onto the table next to him, prepared for getting rid of the scent of rotting flesh.

"Ready buddy?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess…" Max responded while rubbing one of his arms a little, still not used to the daily Febreze treatment he had to take… then again it has only been about three days since Jeremy brought him home, so he wasn't really surprised. Jeremy then began with the first can and finished with only getting a slight shiver of discomfort from Max.

"This is still really weird…"

"You think that's weird, you be the person who has to spray it," Jeremy responded evenly while grabbing the second can for the final spray.

"Still every day so far?"

"... I have no easy way to put it Max…"

Jeremy then began the second spray down only for half way through… Vincent came out and was confused as hell before realizing what was going on and grabbing Jeremy by the shirt.

"_What the hell have I said about the damned flower scented shit?!"_ Vince exclaimed while Jeremy just stared at him with an impassive look before spraying the possessed animatronic right in the face with the can still in his hand. Vincent instantly let go of Jeremy with a yelp before bringing his hands to his face.

"_Oh God It's in my eye sockets!"_

"Well with the flower scent being on the inside you can be-"

"_For the love of god-"_

"A green house."

"_I will murder you in your sleep!"_

"If you really wanted to I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"_I will murder you now then!"_

"Before that at least let me-"

"_Don't you fucking dare…"_

"... die laughing."

Soon after if one walked in on the scene they would see Jeremy on the ground huddled up with a very angry, worn down animatronic looking man with rabbit ears kicking the ever living shit out of the living man.


	31. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT

**HEY EVERYONE! Just a heads up that I've posted this story to a Fanfiction Writing contest over on Inkitt. Feel Free to vote for it at inkitt com stories / 36287 (add the dot between inkitt and com)**

**I normally don't do contests but I just thought I'd give it a shot! **

**If you do vote on Five Night's At Freddy's Drabbles on there, thank you very much for the support!**

**Also the next update will be coming with in the next few days and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also sorry that this isn't an update itself ^^;**


	32. Intermission 7

Hey all, sorry, no this is not an official chapter, just one of the Intermissions. I figured it was best (since I'm on a block for the main story line at the moment) to just get out some more ideas I've got for these ones till a new idea for the next chapter will be brought forth. So yeah hope you enjoy this update (if you don't that's fine, it's not everyone's cup of tea)

Also on a side note I've started to also get into liking Undertale... mostly the shipping of a robot and skeleton in it. Debating if I should write a one shot on it or not. Any thoughts on if I should or shouldn't?

On the other side note I'm debating if I should make a crossover series called "Bad Guy's Anonymous" and have that be a crazy storm of bad guys going through therapy or something, if I do get around to it, the series will have the animatronics in it for sure.

* * *

Jack's hands were shaking. They had been since yesterday. The shaking however got worst tonight since he stepped foot into the room. If Ashley hadn't been the one to start freaking out first Jack was pretty sure he would have been. The blond haired man didn't want to make the younger female even more scared then despite his own fear slowly rising as the night went on. Tonight however he was struggling to hold back as much of his fear as possible, the camera tablet in his hands could barely stay straight and he could hardly focus on the screen.

Ashley wasn't fairing much better. The girl took better comfort in listening to the old training tapes and paying attention to the instructions. From day one she didn't like the building in the beginning due to her arachnophobia, then being told by Ethan that the ventilation system didn't work to well and that the building was a major fire hazard. Now however she was actually fearful for her life from an animatronic mascot and the threat of the place burning to the ground.

"Could you turn that tape off?" Jack asked, not moving his gaze once from the monitor in his hands.

"..." Ashley remained silent as she focused on listening to the words and one thing popping out at her.

"Hey I said-"

"Shh," Ashley responded, cutting off the older blond as well as quickly turning the tape off. Her body was trembling a little before she took the monitor from Jack's hands.

"What-"

"Shh!" Jack was slowly getting annoyed by the constant shushing from his co worker before he heard the familiar echo of the childish "Hello?" somewhere in the building. A few seconds later he heard a surprised gasp from Ashley.

"I-It works…" She whispered before showing him the cameras.

"What works? What did you-"

"P-Please lower your voice!" Ashley shouted as quietly as she could causing Jack to just huff a little.

"Fine is this better?" Jack asked, lowering his voice to barely a whisper.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good then tell me what works."

"S-see the training tape-"

"For putting on an animatronic suit?"

"Y-Yes, but see it said something about the suits reacting to noise. You know s-so it can stay in the areas for entertainment purposes. A-Anyways Ethan said he found these tapes with the suit, so it's gotta be the same kind right?"

"... So you're saying the audio devices are our best bet for survival?"

"Y-Yeah, and… we're going to have to be more quiet s-so we don't attract it."

"Looks like you're going to have to find another coping method then," Jack finally said returning to the cameras, noticing how uncomfortable Ashley was starting to get now.

"Uh… J-Jack…"

"What now?"

"I…. I r-really-"

"Spit it out already."

"... I have to go to the bathroom…." Jack paused his job for a moment to stare at his fellow blond with a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Can't you hold it?"

"I-I have been for th-three hours."

"Well wait two hours and ten minutes more!" At this Ashley shifted uncomfortably while biting her lower lip, before pushing the system reset.

"I-I'll… I'll try…." Ashley then crossed her legs in her seat, cautiously still on the lookout for anything getting close to the room or worst… before her eyes landed on a drawer with their desk. Ashley opened it up, finding some flashlights in there, as well as a pen and note pad, seeing the items gave the girl an idea. Snatching up the pen and note pad she jotted down some numbers onto the paper before holding it in front of Jack.

"What the-"

"I-It's my cell phone number…" Ashley responded quietly still, her free hand now holding onto one of the flashlights she found. Jack took the piece of paper before sending a confused glance to his co-worker.

"Alright?"

"J-Just put it into your phone i-if the s-suit starts getting close to my area…" Jack blinked at this before his face looked shocked.

"You're going out there? Are you insane?"

"I-I really have t-to go okay… b-besides this way we can keep each other notified," Ashley quickly said before hurrying out of the room to the location of the bathroom. Jack could only groan before returning his attention to the monitors, after all someone had to make sure she wasn't killed.


End file.
